


If   You   Stand   For   Nothing,   What   Do   You   Fall   For?

by orphan_account



Series: YOUTUBE RPF [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Adorable, Almost Kiss, Angst, Awkward Boners, Awkward Kissing, Blood and Violence, Boyfriends, Breaking and Entering, Broken Promises, But Ze is pure sunshine, Car Sex, Childhood Friends, Communication Failure, Confusion, Crushes, Cute, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Death Threats, Developing Relationship, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mama Glammy is bae, Mama Glammy to le rescue, Mental Instability, Obscure Lafayette Restaurant, Ohm Is An Idiot, Plot Devices, Protective Parents, References to Macbeth, Romantic Friendship, Self-Harm, Sexual Confusion, Slow Burn, Smut, The archive warnings are a prediction so, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust, Youtube is a thing in this, and smarty is adorkable, but a cute idiot, chilled is my child btw, have fun with that, i love ohm also, i'm not sure?, just kinda, like fr, seabanana needs to chill tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'In 2004, the folks at Penny Arcade decided they wanted a show exclusively for gaming. Sure, comics, anime, and other nerd hobbies were cool, and those activities all had their own shows… so what about games? From that idea spawned a small 4,500 person event in Bellevue, Washington, focused on the culture and community that is gaming.<br/>Since then, the show hasn’t looked back. Doubling in size each year until venue capacities were reached, in 2010 the show expanded into Boston for PAX East, drawing tens of thousands of attendees in the inaugural year. The shows in Seattle and Boston represent the two largest gaming events in North America!'<br/>PAX East was the time of the year when tens if not hundreds of YouTubers would meet in large rooms full of fans. That was the dream, to get to be Mark or Jack. Perhaps even Felix? For the DerpCrew, however, it was sometimes just an excuse to make a gross amount of Vlogs and collaboration videos. Still, they'd meet plenty of fans along the way. But tensions were slowly rising, and all it took was a mask, a carton of soy milk, and at least four bottles of alcohol to make everything start moving. And, once things start, it is sometimes hard to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four 'e's Are Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of every chapter I'll probably just be ranting, so... You don't have to read those.  
> I'll be posting probably every week or so.

Anthony was always Anthony. However, Adam was not always "Adam". Or, rather, he wasn't always the Adam everyone knew.

But that is for later.

For now, Anthony was sitting in his kitchen, all the lights dimmed. A half empty bottle of beer was held loosely in his right hand, his left being used as a rest for his forehead. A raspy chuckle left his lips as he closed his brown eyes.

 _Another breakup, no big deal,_ he told himself. He knew he should probably talk to one of his friends, maybe the other Anthony. GaLm always was smart about all of this. However, the current Anthony told himself he could get through it himself. It would all be fine in a few days.

 _Wait, fuck, it's only 2:00 in the afternoon,_ he frantically realized, frowning. His right hand moved from the bottle to his phone as it vibrated. Anthony's brow furrowed. Steven was texting him.

Zeeee: Hey you wanna record today?

Anthony texted back, sighing.

You: not today maybe tomorrow

Zeeee: Oh if youre busy its fine.

You: nah im just not feelin up to it rn

Zeeee: Oh

Zeeee: You okay bud?

You: yeah just tired

Zeeee: At 2? haha

You: uh yeah

Anthony turned his phone off but felt a bit bad at pushing away one of his best friends. He just didn't want to have to explain everything right now. It was for the best.


	2. Is It Dated Games Reference Day Yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it turns out I have extra time, so, as I feel bad for the first chapter being short, i'll write another one

Steven stared at his phone, his brow furrowed. Anthony still hadn't answered his most recent texts.

ChillyWilly: uh yeah

You: Then maybe you should have gone to sleep earlier last night!

You: Chilled?

You: Gahh...

You: Sorry, I just get worried about ya, ChillyWilly.

Steven's eyes closed and he let out a sigh.

 _You're being too dramatic. He's fine, stop stressing yourself out over it,_ Steven told himself. He had asked GaLm and Smarty as well, but only GaLm had agreed. Smarty was busy, GaLm only needed around ten minutes, and Chilled was... Well... Tired. Steven sat, waiting for GaLm to be ready. What would they play with only two people? N+? Toribash? He wasn't sure.

In the meantime, a dolphin like laugh was resonating in Minx's ears, causing her eyes to narrow angrily. 

"I'M NOT THE FUCKING TRAITOR-!", the British woman shrieked, causing Krism, who was sitting next to her, to flinch. The laugh sounded again, a certain Adam Montoya going into a full blown story detailing exactly why Minx  _was_ the traitor. Ohm was frantically trying to calm the two of them down while Hutch egged them on, cackling. All of a suddden, Max let out a bloodcurdling scream. Everything went silent until-

"ADAM YOU PIECE OF FUCKING FUCK", Max yelled, Minx and Hutch starting to laugh.

"Whaaat? I didn't do  _aaanything!"_ , Adam tried, running away from the others. Around twenty minutes later, after everyone had said their goodbyes, Adam found his fingers quickly texting someone.

You: Hey, ya missed gmod!

Drunk~: oh uh yeah ik

You: Yeah, yeah, I know. We missed you though! Max finally got online again!

Drunk~: oh shit max? huh

You: YEA MAN 

Drunk~: eh well ill be down to record tomorrow

You: YOU BETTER BE!!!

Adam giggled, setting his phone down on his desk next to his keyboard. He smiled as his eyes glimmered with mischievous thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy leave comments if you want  
> or dont thats chill too  
> 


	3. But What If

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I made another chapter?
> 
> Yeah  
> You wanna fight?

Anthony stared at his phone sadly, wishing he could just talk to _someone, anyone_ about this breakup, but wasn't willing to bother his friends. He loved Jess so much and it just... the pain from this situation was intense. He hadn't been prepared for the icy feeling in his heart.

Anthony slowly picked his phone up again and, turning it on, checked the time. 2:30. He sighed, answering a few texts fron Adam before turning off his notifications.

 _'I... I just need to lay down and...'_ He looked at his beer and set it down, then picked it up. He set it down and picked it up, repeating this process many times, unable to come to a final decision until he nearly slammed the bottle down and got to his feet, determined to get through this breakup unscathed.

An hour later, and he succumbed. He drank the rest of the beer and was lying on the couch, crying softly. He slowly sat up and wiped his tears away. 

"I... I'm being ridiculous... I just need to..." He slowly stood up, looking around weakly before going to his computer, sniffling.

Another hour had passed. Anthony had been playing some games by himself to distract himself from the breakup. It had worked quite well, and all the tears were gone. He smiled to himself, checking the time in the corner of the screen. 4:30. He stood up and shut down his computer, feeling... A lot better...

 _'I can't wait until tomorrow, I think I'll get the Derp Crew onto some Worms or something... Hmm...'_ Anthony finally checked his phone and, seeing the texts from Steven, cringed.

You: uh yeah

Zeeee: Then maybe you should have gone to sleep earlier last night!

Zeeee: Chilled?

Zeeee: Gahh...

Zeeee: Sorry, I just get worried about ya, ChillyWilly.

That was... Several hours ago, but Anthony's fingers still slid across the screen of his phone, not wanting to ignore his closest friend. Unsure of what to do, he decided to joke around.

You: you were worried about me? aww ;D

Zeeee: Shut up

Anthony laughed, a bit surprised at how quickly he had responded, but also... relieved. Letting out a long breath he decided to come clean.

You: uh so the reason why i was upset

You: well, why i am upset

You: Jess... broke up with me

Zeeee: Why?

You: fuck if i know

Zeeee: That is... Fucked up, dude. Its fine if you don't wanna record tomorrow.

You: nah i want to 

You: it gets my mind away from all of this

Zeeee: Alright, Im happy to help. You still want us all to come over for pax?

You: yeah for sure!

You: but im actually sad that tom cant make it

Zeeee: Same! :(

You: well at least i get to see you guys

Zeeee: Yeah! Well if you need to talk about anything, you can always come to me you know.

Anthony laughed at Ze's hospitable nature. Despite GaLm being more of the mother hen, Ze was always looking out for him. He was glad to have Ze as his best friend.

You: welp im gunna make dinner now

You: ttyl bae ;)

Zeeee: Oh I hope your dinner is good!

Zeeee: And shut the fuck up

Anthony giggled softly before setting his phone down once more. He headed into the kitchen, determined to make something edible.


	4. There Was A Girl Named Jaden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not even sorry this time  
> just take your damn chapter

Steven waited for GaLm for only another five minutes.

Glammy: im here

You: Good so what do you want to play? I'm thinking ToS?

Glammy: sounds good, ill be on soon

You: Okay!

Just as GaLm had said, he was on Town of Salem with everything ready. Steven called him, and they got playing.

They played for about two hours. Steven got a good amount of footage, said goodbye, and started editing. When he glanced down at his phone, however, and noticed Chilled had texted him, he was immediately distracted 

ChillyWilly: you were worried about me? aww ;D

Steven felt a small blush spread across his face and he couldn't help but reply in what he had hoped was a sassy way.

You: Shut up

ChillyWilly: uh so the reason why i was upset

Steven's hand twitched. He  _knew_ Anthony had been upset. His eyes narrowed as he itched to be told why his best friend was upset.

ChillyWilly: well, why i am upset

ChillyWilly: Jess... broke up with me

Steven wasn't sure how to feel. He could be a jackass and say 'I told you so!' because, well, he had. He knew Jess wasn't good for him from the beginning, but he thought that'd be too mean, so he went for a safer option.

You: Why?

ChillyWilly: fuck if i know

You: That is... Fucked up, dude. Its fine if you don't wanna record tomorrow.

ChillyWilly: nah i want to 

ChillyWilly: it gets my mind away from all of this

You: Alright, Im happy to help. You still want us all to come over for pax?

ChillyWilly: yeah for sure!

Steven smiled softly, glad to be getting back into a normal conversation.

ChillyWilly: but im actually sad that tom cant make it

You: Same! :(

ChillyWilly: well at least i get to see you guys

You: Yeah! Well if you need to talk about anything, you can always come to me you know.

ChillyWilly: welp im gunna make dinner now

Steven was typing a response as his mind wandered, wondering what he himself would eat for dinner.

ChillyWilly: ttyl bae ;)

You: Oh I hope your dinner is good!

Steven scanned the messages again and, seeing the one he had missed, turned a light pink. He always felt a bit odd whenever Anthony 'flirted' with him. Odd, but good odd.

You: And shut the fuck up


	5. Adam Is A Fucking Sellout (But I Don't Care Because I Love SweetTarts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when it comes to pokemon go  
> #trustyourinstincts
> 
> Also, as I promised in the tags, some seachaos!!!1!  
> no ships are intense ATM but  
> Chill pls

Adam wasn't recording at 5 pm, but was simply playing TTT on a public server to waste time until his pizza got to his house. A bag of SweetTarts was ripped open and there were small, sugary candies scattered all across his desk. With a smirk on his lips, a glint in his eyes, and a SweetTart on his tongue, he sniped someone from a roof, pupils dialating slightly. He had headphones in rather than his headset on, blasting dubstep. After a few minutes he had already won, a yawn escaping his sugar dusted lips. He took out his headphones and got up, strolling over to the door to retrieve his pizza. He opened the door, payed and tipped the pizza man, and brought the box inside, putting his headphones back in as he reached his desk.

A box of pizza, six glasses of vodka, and five hours later, a slightly-more-than-tipsy Adam was hardly paying attention to the game, his headphones having been taken out an hour and three glasses of wine ago. He instead found himself again texting Anthony.

You: heyyy thete beaftufl ;;;)

Drunk~: are you drunk Adam

You: mhhhm daddy

Drunk~: oh my god

Drunk~: well drink water and stuff okay? don't lay down on your back 

You: baeee you always take such giiood vare of.me :*

Drunk~: damn right i do

You: aaanthony youtre so pretyt

You: i lvoe yyu

Drunk~: ...

Drunk~: I lvoe yyu too, adam 

You: yyyay

Drunk~: now get some water, asshat

Drunk~: ttyl, if you need anything just call

You: ookafyyy

Adam giggled to himself, before stumbling to the kitchen to get himself water. He should listen to Anthony. As he got a glass, it took effort not to spill the water on himself. He decided then to sleep at 10:30, specifically not laying on his back. Just like Anthony said.

_Anthony._

That was Adam's last thought before he fell into the warm embrace of sleep.


	6. The Last Sentence Is A Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u wonna fite m80?

Anthony's brown eyes sparkled with laughter as he read the texts from Adam. His face glowed slightly, the only light in his darkened room being the dim shine from his computer's screen and the near blinding radiance of his phone. He chuckled to himself as he said goodbye to Adam, turning his phone off. He finished editing a video he had been saving for a while before saving the changes and shutting down his computer. He walked into his bedroom and pulled off his shirt and jeans before crawling under the covers, his phone in his hand. He felt a bit cold when in bed by himself, but pushed the thoughts out of his mind, going to sleep. 

In the morning, Anthony stretched, yawning loudly. He turned his phone on and immediately brightened at seeing texts from Steven. He grinned like an idiot as he started to respond.

Zeeee: Heyyy man ready for the kick ass collab today??

You: mhm SO pumped

You: pumped af fam :P

Zeeee: GOOD because it will be fun

Zeeee: I have plans!!!!

You: oh what kind of plans 

You: kinky plans?

Zeeee: NO

Zeeee: Well maybe

Zeeee: We'll see

You: oh ;)

Zeeee: chilled no

You: chilled yes

Zeeee: Well Ill talk to you later asshole

You: love you too honey :*

Zeeee: Go away omg

Chilled got up and dressed before sliding into the bathroom to brush his teeth. This collaboration was going to be their last one before the rest of the crew (excluding Tom) was going to be flying in for Pax East, among a few other, smaller conventions. The whole crew had planned to go to different restaurants and such, vlogging a lot of it, and record a lot of videos. Even though it was their job, they loved it to death, and were all excited. Chilled ate a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon before grabbing his Mario hat and running over to his desk to set up Skype, Ultimate Chicken Horse, and his recording program. Once all that was done, he got a bottle of water from the kitchen and took it back to his desk.

This was going to be fun.


	7. Short, Just Like Ze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a MUCh later in the day chapter (not even on thursday if YOU'RE in certain time zones om i just realized) Short, but I'll be working on chapters 8 and 9 this weekend as well so stay tuned~

Steven grinned dumbly, his green eyes flashing with laughter as Smarty cried out.

"Your name is ZeRoyalViking, not ZeEvilScientist-!" Steven let out a low growl, his mouse quickly moving. He had littered the whole round with Farris wheels, barbed wire, mystery portals, and hockey pucks, everyone having a... Bad time. As Chilled got hit by a hockey puck for the fifth time, he screamed in frustration, throwing his hat down, causing GaLm to giggle.

"FUCK- CANADA!" Steven snorted, his eyes rolling as he easily slipped through his death contraption.

"You wish, buddy~!" This statement caused Chilled to go silent, Galm awkwardly waiting for either him or Steven to say something. Finally, after a whole two minutes, Smarty coughed then spoke.

"Well, Ze won-"

"Get tha fuck outta here", Chilled said, cutting him off. However, when Smarty finally died (to barbed wire), Steven had, infact, won. Chilled groaned.

"Zeeeee... You said this was gunna be funnnn! I got _destroyed_..." Ze just laughed cheerily, his eyes smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ppsssssst: chapter 10 is gunna be 2,000+ words, loves, as a treat for sticking around. I'll try to keep that trend with every tenth chapter~)


	8. ChillyWilly is typing...

"I demand a rematch-!", Anthony said, scowling indignantly. Ze's laugh echoed through the Skype call, directly followed by overlapping commentary from both Smarty and GaLm. Anthony groaned.

"Seriously? Just one match? But you kicked ass-" Ze cut him off, and mentioned that Anthony usually wins anyways, causing him to twitch.

"So, rematch!?", Anthony cried out, earning a muffled 'yeah bitch' from Smarty. Steven rolled his eyes.

* * *

An hour later and Anthony was ranting loudly, Ze having won three more games.

"This is bullshit-!"

Exactly, ChillyWilly~!" Anthony's scowl hardened and he pulled out his phone. After several minutes of quiet, he finally spoke.

"Check twitter, you cheeky bastard." Ze, GaLm, and Smarty all quickly checked twitter, before Smarty burst out laughing.

"W-Wait... 'I challenge Ze to a gay challenge-?' What the fuck?", Smarty coughed, still laughing. Anthony glared at his camera as Ze protested.

"Nope!"

"Why? You scared?"

"...No."

"Then do it-!"

"..."

"Accept. The. Challenge. Instinct scum."

Silence.

GaLm chuckled, confirming that Ze had indeed accepted the challenge on twitter. Steven frowned to himself. He hadn't meant for the teasing to go this far, but now he was stuck with this. After everyone said their goodbyes, Anthony looked down at his vibrating phone. Adam.

BananaMan: hey bby :*

You: what do ya need

BananaMan: Just thinking about pax east

BananaMan: Derp crew'll be at your place right?

You: oh uh yea

You: im excited heh

BananaMan: Would you mind at all if stopped by?

You: you coming in for pax?

BananaMan: Ofc

You: oh well yea sure

You: ze'll be super pumped to see ya

BananaMan: Well thanks 

BananaMan: Ttyl babe I gotta record a thing

You: WITHOUT ME?

You : heartbroken ;(

BananaMan: Ikr I miss u already bby :****

You: well seeya :)

Anthony chuckled to himself at Adam's silliness. His affection nearly rivaled the bromance. However, Anthony personally liked ZeRoyalChaos better. Anthony wasn't going to be ANYONE'S bitch. Especially not a fictional version of Adam's bitch. The thought pulled another laugh out of him and he started editing the video, titling it 'SO IT BEGINS' when he finally started the uploading process. 

* * *

 

Adam Montoya was browsing Anthony's youtube channel, his eyes sharp with a strong feeling of betrayal that was not shown by his false smile. He had seen the twitter posts. This was like the beginning of a terrible fanfiction. He wouldn't stand for it. The video suddenly appeared on his feed and he watched it. After scanning every facial expression, he determined that Steven was  _very clearly_ head over heels for his Anth- for Anthony. He pulled up a tab on his desktop, having opened a program. He entered in Steven's phone number with cautious precision. It was an anonymous text program that could generate a random I.P. address, should the text be tracked. Very simple, not illegal stuff, but easy to see through if you knew what you were doing. He entered a nicely worded text, a genuine smile finding its way to his face.

You: Steven, drowning would not be suitable for you. I want to feel your blood on my fingers and lick it up. I know it'll taste terrible, just like you. Your existance makes the world a much worse place. Love, 

S

Adam sighed, sending it and closing the program.

* * *

Steven looked up from his mashed potatoes and green beans as his phone went off. He had forgotten that he'd accidentally turned it off of vibrate. Picking it up and silencing it, he goes to his texts. Anticipating a snarky text from Anthony, his smile falls from his face as he sees a strange number, not from a place he was familiar with, the first three numbers being odd. However, his blood went cold as he read the text from 'S'. Hands shaking, he took a screenshot, eyes wide.

You: Chilled hoty Ffuxk

ChillyWilly: what's up bud?

You sent a picture.

ChillyWilly is typing...

ChillyWilly is typing...

ChillyWilly is typing...

ChillyWilly: jesus um well its prob a prank right? Or some spam shit. who tf goes by 's' anyways xD

You: ...Anthony...

ChillyWilly: sorry Im not of more help just please listen. its def one of those two things i promise steven okay?

Steven stared down at his phone and his heart ached. He was lucky to be best friends with Anthony. 

You: Okay Anth, I believe you... Anyways I should be excited for seeing you TOMORROW night!

ChillyWilly: SAME BRUH :D

ChillyWilly: also, 'Anth'? is that my nickname now?

You: Shut up

You: Maybe

ChillyWilly: fine, but your nickname is now Steve

You: ew no omg make it better

ChillyWilly: like what? 'Prince?' You are royalty after all ;)

You: Yes I am a prince now 

ChillyWilly: well, if you get any more of these stupid texts, just tell me, my prince

You: Okayyy

Steven looked away, eating another spoonful of mashed potatoes before almost choking, looking back at his phone.

You: wait wAUT I MEANT HITSTFEVY

You: JUST 'PRINCE' NOTT 'MY PRINCE' OMH

ChillyWilly: heh

ChillyWilly: wanna just stay up? im kinda... not too tired.

Steven thought it over and figured no sleep would probably be better than the nightmares that might come from the text.

You: Mhm... Actually, can you call?

ChillyWilly: Skype?

You: no just regular calling im lazy trash ATM

Steven picked up the call immediately, grinning.

"Heyyy dude I'm eating dinner."

"Do you have any stake?"

"Fuck off."

* * *

It was four hours later and Anthony found himself still talking to a half-asleep Steven. After a few moments of quiet, Anthony chuckled, knowing Steven had drifted off. He let himself sink into his bed, content. He smiled to himself, not feeling lonely for the first time since the breakup. But this was a different kind of feeling than that with _her_. Steven was his friend that would always be there for him. Anthony felt lucky. 

When Steven fell asleep, he didn't have a text-induced nightmare, but instead he dreamed of Anthony. Nothing else, just Anthony's soft face and warm, protective arms.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TL;DR* : Feel free to leave comments about typos, writing tips, and ideas for the story!
> 
> wHOOO YEA I DID GOOD RIGHT  
> so both ships are taking off  
> you're gunna see more of the deep crew also  
> and after chapter 10 and 11 I don't have much set in stone so feel free to give me ideas in the comments!!  
> Seriously. Ideas are very welcome. I want my readers to be able to help shape the story!!  
> If there are any typos, let me know, I'm not good at things sometimes. If any of you have any writing tips, also feel free to leave those in the comments~  
> Anyway, I'll be working on chapter nine soon if all goes well, and maybe even the SUPER LONG EXTRA SPECIAL ULTIMATE PREMIUM chapter ten so  
> Yaayyy  
> Ttyl, loves


	9. Chilled Doesn't Understand Figurative Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoyoyo bitches ill be working on chapter 10 all tomorrow and so hopefully it'll be up by saturday night fam :*

It was eight in the morning, the perfect time for Adam Montoya to show up at a certain Anthony's apartment door. Knocking, he plastered a dumb grin on his face, hiding his gift behind his back with his free hand. He waited for about five minutes before his face lit up at the sound of the door clicking and opening. Anthony stood there, groggy, confused, and... Only in his boxers. Adam lets his signature dolphin laugh out, smirking.

"At least take me to dinner first, jeez!" Anthony grins right back.

"They do call me 'King of the Floozies', ya know." Adam's eyes sparkled with laughter as he walked inside, keeping his front to Anthony at all times. Anthony quirked an eyebrow, looking at Adam suspiciously.

"Uh... Buddy? What'cha hiding there?" Adam pulled an innocent face.

"Nothing at all~!" Anthony sighed, before pushing Adam up against a wall, growling. 

"Don't lie to me." Adam let out a squeak as he squirmed, his face red. He hadn't expected that. He quickly gave Anthony the chocolate bar he had been hiding and Anthony grabbed it, backing away. 

"A-Anth-"

"The best way", Anthony said, already chewing a bit of the chocolate slowly, some smeared on his cheek and nose. "To force someone to do something is to dominate the situation. Learned that in business school, bitch." Adam paused, still unsure of what just happened. 

"Anthony... I think they meant 'dominate' figuratively."

"You shut the fuck up because I'm the one with chocolate." Adam shook his head, laughing softly. Anthony was so strange. Adam wouldn't deny he enjoyed that... Odd moment, but he knew Anthony was just messing around. Adam was fine with that as he never quite liked bottoming anyways.

"Uh... Adam, you okay?" Adam was distracted from his thoughts as Anthony said his name, staring at him. The chocolate bar was gone, but the cute smudges of chocolate were still there. 

 _My Anthony is so adorable,_ Adam thought to himself, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh uh, yeah! Just thinkin'." Adam absentmindedly wiped off the chocolate smudges with his thumb, licking it off. Anthony turned an awkward shade of red, stumbling over his words, something Adam loved.

"W-Watch yourself, Steven might get jealous..." Adam chuckled, walking away before making himself at home on Anthony's couch. Anthony followed him, still a bit flushed, but recovering. 

"So... You came early?" Adam noded, pulling his phone out. Turning it on, he immediately gravitated towards Twitter, taking a selfie of him and Anthony and posting it. He captioned it 'Expect collabs in the next few days!! @ZeRoyalViking I beat you to Chilled ;)', a fitting addition. Anthony sighed, leaning back into the couch. 

"I'm excited for the crew to get in... Smarty should be here in a few hours. And Adam, if you get drunk-"

"Will you take care of meeee~?" 

"...Yes, of course, babe." Adam clapped excitedly, giggling.

"Well, if you take care of me, I'll have to return the favor and  _take 'care' of you_ ~!" At this, Anthony turned red, unable to think up a witty response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, and *shameless self plugging* in case you didn't know, I'm also currently working on another SeaChaos story that is genderbent and a lot less silly, if that is your thing.  
> See you all at chapter ten, loves.


	10. Seriously Though, Black Olive Pizza Is The Only Way To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in NYC!  
> (Except Tom ;0; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer*  
> There is very light self harm at the end of the first half of the story, and hintings to mental disorders throughout the whole second half.  
> Stay safe, loves

Anthony had just finished recording a game of 'Would You Rather (IRL!)' with Adam when there was a knock on the door. Bolting up, Anthony sprinted over to the door, nearly running into it. He pulled it open wildly and grinned at the faces of Steven, the other Anthony, and John. Before he could say anything, however, Steven grabbed him by the hand, green eyes whispering that they needed to talk as the shorter of the two pulled them both to the other end of the apartment. When they reached the door Anthony's room, he stared down at Steven, curious as to why they were there. Steven stayed quiet, letting Anthony's hand go free, before hugging him tightly, his arms wrapped around Anthony's waist. Anthony let a quiet chuckle slip, hugging back gently. 

"I see you missed me?" Steven nodded, mumbling something, his face pressed into Anthony's chest. Anthony lightly squeezed the other in his arms, before pulling away. 

"We should get back before Smarty starts tweeting that we're having sex, Ze." Steven laughed lightly. 

"Alrighty, but only for you, Anth." Anthony's eyes shone at the nickname, and he strode back into the living room, Steven skipping after him.

"So, how are the rest of you?", Anthony asked, to be met with silence from GaLm, who was putting away alcohol he and Smarty had brought, Smarty, who was typing something on his phone and standing in the middle of the doorway, and Adam, who was staring at his respective phone, a twitching smile on his face. Finally, Smarty whispered, looking up at Anthony and Steven.

 _"The bromance is real."_ Anthony let out an awkward laugh, before pulling out his phone. He immediately checked twitter, Steven looking at his screen from behind him. Sure enough, Smarty had taken a picture of the two of them hugging from down the hallway. Brow furrowing, Anthony's fingers moved quickly to reply snarkily. 

'@tehsmarty @zeroyalviking the gay challenge has begun ;D' 

Steven snorted, rolling his eyes as he walked away. 

* * *

After everything was set up, the five of them decided to vlog a trip to a pizza place. As they were all hungry, it seemed like a good idea. It was fairly late, but they needed dinner somewhere. It wasn't too far from Anthony's apartment, so they walked, cracking jokes the whole time. When they finally got there, they were seated in a booth, Anthony in between Steven and Adam, and John and the other Anthony on the other side. After arguing for a good five minutes ago the morality of putting pineapple on pizza, they settled for two plain pepperoni and a small vegetable pizza for Steven.

"This is what happens, my friends, when Nanners and Smarty walk into a pizza place together.", Galm sighs.

"Yeah, who the _fuck_ puts goddamn  _fruit_  on PIZZA!?", Chilled cries out.

GaLm, being the designated camera holder, turned the camera to Smarty, who had not been paying attention and already had sauce stains on his face. Picking up a napkin, he wiped them off. Chilled snorted, smirking.

"Mama Glammy to the rescue?", Ze offered, a giggle on the tip of all the vowels. 

"Oh fuck off.", Smarty responded, but didn't object to Galm's actions. 

"Now Ze, we promised the viewers a gay challenge, buddy."

"Oh my god, we're ACTUALLY doing that?"

"Of course!", Chilled chirped. He tilted the camera so that it was pointing at him and grinned.

"For the viewers' information, Ze here actually asked me to call him my prince, so starting now I will be doing so." After a few seconds of silence, Smarty spit out his drink, spraying a disgruntled Adam.

"PRINCE?", he exclaimed, turning to Ze in an accusing manor. 

"Th-That never h-"

"HE'S STUTTERING!", Galm added from behind the camera.

* * *

Back at the apartment, the five of them played drinking games until it was one in the morning. GaLm was passed out on the couch in an awkward position, having pushed Smarty off, who was asleep on the floor. Chilled and Ze were both huddled in front of his computer, quietly recording their playthrough of a bug themed horror game. Chilled was staring at the screen with wide eyes as Ze yawned.

"This is boring, Anth."

" _How can you say this is boring do you even know how FUCKING SCARY bugs are?_ ", Chilled hissed, shivering.

"Aww, is the great ChilledChaos scared?"

"You shut the fuck up man, bug are like tiny satans and they penetrate you with no warning.", Chilled whispered, his expression solemn. Ze snorted.

"So, we have to put the key in the... Ohh, and then w-" Ze was cut off as a fairly realistic spider jumped onto the screen, its legs seeming to reach out at them. Chilled screeched and buried his face in Ze's shoulder, panting.

"Oh god oh my fuck holy goddamn fucking shit holy-"

"Shhhshsh. I'll protect you, Anth." Anthony looked up at Ze with wide, terrified eyes.

"P-Please...", he squeeked out, dragging a laugh out of Ze, who was smirking down at the Italian's pitiful expression.

* * *

The next half hour continued like that, until they finally decided to shut everything down before Chilled had a heart attack. He was still clinging to Ze, panting. Ze looked at Chilled with a faint smile on his lips.

"You need to let go, Anth, or I won't be able to stand up."

"...Nnnf."

"What?"

"NNF!"

"I... What!?"

"...Nooooo..." At this, Ze laughed.

"You have to, buddy!" Chilled groaned, letting go and standing up, arms crossed.

"Only for you, my  _prince._ ", he pouted, staring down at the small, now red faced Canadian. Ze got up and punched Chilled lightly in the shoulder. 

"Oh, shut up..." Chilled chuckled at that, regaining his stability from before the bug game.

"Make me~!", he taunted, his hands on his hips and a drunken smirk on his mouth. Steven felt more free, like there were no consequences, so he grabbed the collar of Anthony's shirt, dragging him down for a sloppy kiss. He quickly broke away and sprinted off, heading for Anthony's bedroom, giggling maniacally. Anthony gasped before chasing after him, catching him by the wrist just before he reached the bedroom door. Steven let out a noise of suprise as Anthony proceeded to push him up against the wall, gasping for breath.

"Youuu can't just get awayy with that, my prince.", he slurred, leaning his face into the crook of Steven's neck, his lips dangerously close to brushing the other's skin. In the back of Steven's mind, something said that they were both too drunk, and this was just part of the challenge, but he pushed all of those thoughts away, focusing on the heat radiating from Anthony's body into his. Anthony's lips connected with Steven's skin, sucking lightly, wanting desperately to mark him. Steven basked in the feeling, his senses overwhelmed, flooded with the scent and heat of Anthony. Anthony pulled away and dragged Steven into the bedroom, slurring.

"We neeeeed... t' sleep, myy princee..." Steven nodded and walks over to the bed, curling up under the sheets. Anthony followed, the two of them more or less spooning, a drunk, sleepy Steven pressed up against an equally drunk and sleepy Anthony. The two of them would leave the questions about their sexuality for another day.

* * *

Adam was sitting on the floor, staring into space. His face was blank. He seemed calm, except for his right hand's fingernails digging into his left arm. His left arm had marks all over the top of it, near the shoulder, and there were already new, tiny bubbles of blood underneath his fingernails. He was willing himself not to cry, because they would hear him. He couldn't seem weak in front of Anthony.  _His_ Anthony.

* * *

* * *

When Steven's eyelids fluttered open, he felt so warm, but was also painfully aware of his aching head. Letting out a soft noise of discomfort and closing his eyes, he snuggled himself further into the heat source, still groggy. The heat source seemed to curl around him, enveloping him in a delicious smelling warmth. To Anthony, Steven was adorable. From the little faces he made, to the way he was curled up against him, he was gorgeous. Anthony, having had less vodka, didn't have as much of a headache. Letting all thoughts of his assumed sexuality drift off, he brushed Steven's hair out of his face, a slight grin on his own. Anthony was propped up on one arm, looking down at Steven. His free arm was draped over the smaller figure. Finally, Steven turned, moving to face the warmth. Anthony smirked at the Canadian as his eyes opened slowly. Steven was slightly taken aback, his face reddening terribly.

"A-Anth-! D... Did we... U-Um...?", the smaller form queried, eyes wide. Anthony shook his head 'no', staring at Steven with eyes full of feeling.

"O-Oh..."

"What? Were you hoping we did?"

"N-No! I mean... No. W-We were drunk, too drunk for something like that-!" There was momentary silence as Steven sat up, crossing his legs. Anthony sat up fully as well, and moved his hand to Steven's throat, running his thumb over the hickey absentmindedly.

"...But, hypothetically, say we weren't drunk...?" The implications sunk in with Steven and he stuttered his reply as memories of how he got the mark flooded back to him.

"I-I... It would h-have to happen again for... Me t-to be sure..." He accidentally let out a soft noise as Anthony pressed down on the hickey softly.

"That can be arranged. Now sleep, my prince, I'll go get you some water." Steven nodded slowly, curling up underneath the misarranged blankets. Anthony chuckled to himself before walking out of the room. He headded into the living room to get to the kitchen, but paused at the sight of Smarty sitting on GaLm's lap on the couch, the two of them apparently playing a mulyiplayer game on GaLm's phone. Anthony sighed, continuing into the kitchen.

"Morning, lovebirds~!", he called out. Smarty, disgruntled, shouted back.

" SSHUT THE FUCKKK UP, I CANN'T SIT UP BY MYSELFFF...!" At that, Anthony smiled to himself, hearing GaLm's laugh.

"You still drunk?"

"YES." Anthony rolled his eyes, almost impressed. Almost. He got a glass out and opened the refrigerator to get his filter jug out.

Back in Anthony's room, Adam had decided to sit down in the chair on the opposite side of the room from the bed. Steven sat up once more, yawning, but flinched when he saw Adam.

"Oh, uh, hi there Adam...?" Adam looks up, a dark smirk on his face.

"Hello to you too, Steven." Steven turned red as he got out of bed in just his jeans. More memories from the previous night came to him, and he walked over to Anthony's closet, grabbing one of his shirts and putting it on, feeling Adam's scathing gaze on him the entire time. Steven quickly hopped out of the room, running to the place where Anthony had to be. 

* * *

The Crew (and Adam) had recorded all day and were beginning to wind down. Pax was in a few days, so they still had a ton of Vlogging time. A ton of YouTubers would be flying in, so everyone, especially Chilled, was excited. That night, Smarty was curled up on the couch, under the watchful eye of Mama GaLm. As Steven and Anthony had decided to talk about their...  _'thing'_ later, Steven had agreed to take the guest bedroom. Adam said he'd sleep in a chair, if he did at all. 

Anthony was curled up in his own bed in just his scarlet boxers, hair a mess. The door creaked softly, barely a whisper as it was opened. A certain someone slipped into the room. The someone had slipped something else into Anthony's drink, a factor that added to his now heavy sleep.

The figure moved to the bed silently, quieter than a breeze, and put their hand to Anthony's face, brushing the hair away. They crawled onto the bed and moved the covers away from Anthony's pale, toned body. A hand moved to the boxers and pulled them all the way off, before moving back up to Anthony's waist. The fingers teased, brushing lightly against Anthony's  slightly protruding hip bone, eliciting a shiver from the sleeping form. The hand moved, then grasping Anthony's length fully, pumping slowly. Anythony's dry lips parted and he let out a sinful sound, a beautiful noise that brought joy to the figure's heart. 

After a few, but not an unreasonable number of minutes, Anthony was a sweating, panting, and  _very awake_ mess, being held on the brink by the figure. He didn't see the face and didn't see who it was, but couldn't think. His mind was focused on the hand wrapped around him, causing his back to arch. He gasped out a name as he was allowed over the edge, his eyes shutting tightly. The figure chuckled, pulling their hand away, and putting a glass to Anthony's lips. Anthony drank quickly, fading away again. The figure slipped on Anthony's boxers and slid out of the room, just as quietly as they entered. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half done! Now there's smut for REALZIES!!!1 Tell me in the comments if there are any other ships you'd like to see, such as Galty, Hutch/Sark, etc.  
> See you in a few, loves~!
> 
> *EDIT*  
> oh shit uh just realized um  
> the next chapter might hurt a lot of you  
> but there will be lots of seachaos tension with snippets of royalchaos in between so  
> have fun with that


	11. I Had To Look Up 'Nocturnal Emissions'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this, I'd like to apologize for what I did in this chapter

When Anthony woke up, his heart was beating quickly. His mind was filled with images of things he didn't understand. He tried to piece it all together, but couldn't seem to remember much. 

 _Did I get drunk?_ His face was red with heat, as he had gotten overly warm in his sleep. He had a headache. Moving the sheets off of himself, he found that he had apparently had an...  _issue_ at night. A bit of, uh,  _nocturnal emission,_ it seemed. His face was now not only red just because of the heat. He went over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of clean boxers, along with some light gray sweatpants and a black tank top. Going back over to his bed, he cringed at the mess on his sheets and pulled the messy ones off, wrapping them up. He walked awkwardly out of his room and up to the bathroom, pushing open the ajar door. He changed out of his boxers into the new pair, along with the other clothing, and balled the sheets and boxers up, before heading out of the bathroom to go to the laundry room. On the way there, he nearly ran into Adam, who had messy hair and a tired face. 

"Whatcha doin'?", Adam questioned, rubbing his left eye with a yawn. Anthony's memory decided to trigger at that moment and he ducked his head, looking away.

"J-Just, um... Cleaning up around the place." Adam's eyes brightened at that.

"I can help if you'd like!", he piped up, smiling, but Anthony shook his head no.

"Er, no, its fine. I've got it." Adam gave him an odd look but continued around him, heading for the bathroom. Once Anthony got inside the laundry room, he stuck the balled up mess of dirty cloth and put it inside of the washing machine. He proceeded to shut it, not turning it on as it wasn't full enough yet, and lean on it, shaking his head slowly.

 _Holy shit, I need to get myself in order... These past two days have been the gayest days of my whole fucking life..._ Anthony let out a slow breath, a shiver going down his spine. First, he practically made out with Steven, then he had a wet dream about Adam? Something was going on.

 _Am I sick? Maybe... Maybe I should talk to Minx... Or would that be insensitive-? No, I don't think she'd mind... I should do that._ Heading back to his room, he grabbed his phone, silently thanking the world that he hadn't bumped into Adam again on the way back. He pulled up texting, clicking on Minx's contact with a slightly furrowed brow.

You: uh minx

You: we need to talk

You: asap

Anthony looked away, running his free hand through his hair with a long sigh. When his phone vibrated softly in his hand, he looked down.

Minxiepoo: Yah whats up?

You: okay uh this is a weird question (and dont judge me) but how can you tell if youre gay?

Minxiepoo: oh my god anthony

Minxiepoo: Oh uh sorry just

Minxiepoo: You caught me off guard x.x

Anthony stared intensely at his phone, practically holding his breath.

Minxiepoo: Well if you want the serious answer then I guess... If you are attracted to the same gender?

Minxiepoo: It is like all the things with being straight but to the same gender, really.

You: hmm...

Minxiepoo: Why do you ask?

Anthony debated not telling her, but caved in, deciding it couldn't possibly hurt.

You: uh well i kinda k

Anthony deleted the message, frowning.

You: i 

He deleted it again, before deciding he has to do it.

You: i kissedsteven

Minxiepoo: Steven as in Ze?

You: uh yeah

Minxiepoo: Were you both alright with it?

You: well we were both drunk...

Minxiepoo: Did you go any further?

You: no! uh, i knew i was drunk so the farthest we went was just cuddling together...

Minxiepoo: Hmm. Well youve been attracted to girls, yes?

You: more than just attracted to them ;)

Minxiepoo: TMI

Minxiepoo: Do you think you like him?

Minxiepoo: I mean uh, Steven?

Anthony thought to himself for a long time, before closing his eyes, typing what he knew, in the back of his mind, was the truth,

You: yes a lot oh my god minx hes so cute help

Minxiepoo: Hehe aww

Minxiepoo: Well I dont think youre gay, at least.

You: well then how do you explain what happened, and my feelings for... him?

Minxiepoo: You very well could just be bi, you know.

Anthony stared at his phone for several seconds, running the thought over in his head.  

You: maybe

You: well thanks minx

You: really

Minxiepoo: Im always happy to help!

Minxiepoo: See you at pax?

You: definitely.

Minxiepoo: Well, ttyl!

You: ttyl

* * *

Steven's bright green eyes were staring at the ceiling when the guest bedroom door opened. The orbs diverted away, looking towards the source of the noise. They fell on a smiling Adam.

"Good morning, Steven!" Steven sat up, smiling back just as brightly.

"Up already, Adam?"

"You bet your biscuits I'm up!", Adam said, a laugh on his tongue and a sparkle in his eyes. Steven laughed lightly.

"What's got you all excited?" Adam's expression changed slightly, and he sat on the edge of the guest bed, staring deep into Steven's eyes.

"I... can tell you, but you have to _swear_ you won't repeat this. I shouldn't tell you, really, but because you are his closest friend, I trust you." Steven tilted his head, a look of confusion washing over his face.

"What is it?" Adam can't help the grin that appears on his face.

"I just found out that Anthony, _Chilled_ Anthony..."

"Yeah?"

"Is... Super into me! I didn't even know he was gay! I mean, I guess the signs were there all along, but me? And he doesn't even KNOW I know, so I'm kinda nervous... Do you think I should bring it up to him? I guess I just-"

Adam kept going, but Steven wasn't listening. His ears were ringing loudly and he had to use all his effort to keep the smile on his face.

 _You have no reason to be upset. All he did was kiss you. Nothing else happened, he just kissed you. He's probably kissed Adam befor-_ Steven's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed Adam staring at him oddly. 

"Are... you alright?" Putting on his best, brightest smile, Steven responded.

"Yep! Just happy for you! I hope it all works out!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry


	12. Stutter Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGh sorry, I've been sick ever since my friend spit in my milk and then I drank it, not knowing LOL
> 
> Anyways here take this

Adam felt his heart fill with an odd kind of joy as he sees Steven's expression briefly flash with a strangled sadness. The lies on his tongue felt natural, but heavy, as he knew that Anthony's feelings were not true to his own statements. His lips kept moving, the naturalness of it almost shocking him. He had trained for that moment for such a long time, but then it was happening. He felt a good kind of warm, one that you would feel if you were sick and someone you love brought you a blanket and chicken noodle soup. Steven said  _something,_ Adam didn't really pay attention to what it was, and got up, walking out of the room, a painfully forced smile beautifully arranged on his face. Adam felt the feelings swell in his heart, he felt at peace. Standing up, he walked out of the room as well, before heading to Anthony's room. Knocking on the door lightly, he coughed, hoping Anthony would hear either noise.

"Anthony? You in there?" Anthony looked up from his phone and walked over to the door, his hand pausing at the shiny bronze handle. Something in the back of his mind said not to open the door, but he pushed it away, twisting the doorknob and pulling open the door. Adam stood there, a bright, cheery grin on his face. 

"Did you need something?", Anthony asks, tilting his head. Adam nodded, before entering the room, Anthony getting out of his way.

"Hey... I think maybe... Can I ask you about something?"

"Uh, sure, buddy." Adam paused then, biting his own lip softly as he tried to think of the right words to say.

"W-Well... Uh, aha... Ch- Anthony. Anthony. Can I... talk to you? I mean... As in somewhere else. Can we go out. ...To eat!" He mentally cursed himself for stumbling over his words before finally continuing.

"Anthony, can we go out to eat so that we can talk?" Anthony laughed, putting his phone in his back jeans pocket.

"Sure, bud! I'm guessing you don't want the rest of the crew coming with?" Adam nodded sheepishly.

"Alright, its chill. Uh... Wanna maybe just... Go to Lafayette?"

"Laf-?"

"Oh! Its a, uh, neat little breakfast place. You'll like it."

"S-Sure!" Anthony smiled before shooing Adam out of his room so that they could both change into street clothes. Anthony was just slipping his shoes on when Adam knocked on his door again.

"You ready?", Adam piped, and Anthony responded with a bright laugh.

"Just about!" He finished tying his shoes and skipped out of the room. It was still fairly early, and GaLm and Smarty weren't awake. Adam told Anthony that Steven was awake, but they hadn't seen him while getting ready. Adam opened the front door of the apartment for Anthony, who gladly stepped through, and they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay a kinda cliff hanger i hope you like it <3


	13. Adam: *tips fedora* friendzoned again

Steven exited the bathroom, having washed his face. He felt a bit better, but everything was a blur. Anthony, even Adam... It was all moving too fast. His mind could barely comprehend it.

 _I need to talk to someone... Maybe GaLm? I... Yes. We've been friends longer than anyone else here_ , he thought, grinding his teeth together anxiously. He walked into the living room to find a barely awake GaLm making a bowl of Cheerios for a half asleep Smarty. Steven felt a smile tug at his lips. He couldn't stay upset with these two dorks around. He skipped a bit more cheerily into the kitchen, leaning on the counter. GaLm turned around and noticed him, a fairly full bowl of cereal in his hands. 

"Oh! You're up?", GaLm laughed, seeming to be very agreeable this morning. Steven cautiously nods, not wanting to explain just yet just how  _long_ he's been awake.

"Er, yeah. By any chance, have you seen Anth or Adam?", Steven queried, not wanting the two to be around for his heart-to-heart with GaLm. However, his eyes twitched when he processed GaLm's response. 

"Oh, uh, no, but Anthony sent me a text explaining that they went out to get breakfast." GaLm pauses, noticing the look of...  _fear?_ on Steven's face.

"Hey... you alright?"

"No. I... I need to talk. To you. I need to talk to you." GaLm nods, his internal instincts starting to kick in. He wondered briefly what Adam and Anthony had done to hurt one of his closest friends. He felt a smile creep to his lips as he walked out of the kitchen, into the living room, thinking of the phrase 'Mama Glammy'. He sets the bowl of Cheerios down on the coffee table in the living room, before putting his hands on his hips. 

"John?"

"Ghhhh... Yes?"

"I got you your goddamn cereal."

"...Wh- Oh! Thanks, Anthony!" GaLm rolled his eyes and walked away, but noticeably had a much larger grin. He headed down the hallway with Steven several feet ahead of him. When he finally paused, Steven turned to him, tears almost already blooming in his eyes.

"A- GaLm. I n-need to call you GaLm..." GaLm nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"It's just a mess... I... Anthony and I... After the drinking and stuff... W-We kinda... well we mostly played video games, b-but then... We kissed a-and I-" GaLm cut him off, his eyes lighting up.

"Wait, really? This is great! You two would be so perfect and I know all the fans are r-" GaLm quieted down when he saw Steven's expression.

"Ghaa... N-No... But then Adam came into my room this morning a-and said... He s-said... That he and... Anthony... are a th-thing..." GaLm frowned sternly, before wrapping his arms around Steven. 

"Would you like me to talk to Anthony?"

"N-No, I... I'm fine."

"You aren't. Besides, its rude for him to lead you on like that.", GaLm whispered, pulling away. Steven sniffled, a look of nervousness on his face, but nodded.

* * *

Adam laughed cheerily as he walked down the street, Anthony by his side. He felt warm all over, content. Anthony snorted before opening his mouth.

"Jesus, I didn't think you knew  _that_ much about vore..." Adam's laugh fell into a soft chuckle.

"What can I say? I'm a pursuer of  _knowledge._ " Anthony rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Yeah, 'knowledge'. Real academic there." The both of them fell quiet as they reached the small restaurant. 

"So, this is Lafayette?"

"Uh huh. Trust me, you'll like it." After they walked in and were seated at a two-person table, Anthony sighed.

"So, what were you needing to talk about?"

"Well, ah, Anthony. I-" He broke off, looking up as a waiter approached them. He, a bit blandly, asked what they'd like to drink. They both quickly responded with 'water', the waiter walking off briskly.

"You were saying?"

"Er- Yeah, yes. Anthony, I just think that I... have feelings for... you." Anthony froze, feeling a bit put on the spot. 

"O-Oh. Well...  _God_... I'm... I apologize, but... I just see you as a friend..." Adam kept smiling, but his heart was tearing apart. He had been so ready, but apparently Anthony needed a bit more pampering. 

 _No matter,_ he thought,  _it isn't like he has anyone else to-_ Adam's thoughts were interrupted abruptly as Anthony continued.

"Actually, I... Well... I have feelings for someone else..." Adam's smile got slightly wider, his eyes strained. He whispered 'who', but no sound came out.

"I... St-Steven." Adam opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't speak as the waiter returned with their drinks. 

"Thank you!" Adam finally said, directed at the waiter, picking up his cup. He gripped it so hard that it was a wonder it didn't shatter.

 


	14. I Care About Adam, I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, two updates so quickly? Well, my friends, school has calmed down with the work, so yes. Yes.

Anthony was nervous, his fingers tapping the table quickly. He was not  _sure_ that he truly had feelings for Steven, but he knew he needed to distance himself from Adam. Adam and his wandering eyes. Anthony suddenly felt overheated, almost as if he could  _feel_ Adam's eyes probing him. He wanted to leave, but it would be rude. Adam, after being rejected, stayed pleasant, but Anthony could see the sharp twinge in the other's brown eyes, and bit his own lip, a chill running down his spine. 

"So, uh... Excited for PAX?", Anthony tried, hesitantly attempting a new conversation. Adam didn't respond for a few minutes, his eyes very clearly focused on Anthony's lips. After what seemed like forever, he spoke.

"Ahah, yes.  _Very much so._ " Anthony looked away from Adam's piercing glare, deciding to instead find false interest in his straw's paper wrapper, folding it into tiny triangles. He could still sense Adam's burning gaze on his bare neck and lips. He could have cut the tension, of which there was many kinds, with a knife. After folding and unfolding the wrapper several times, Anthony decided to say something, not wanting to let Adam do this. However, before he could speak, the waiter approached.

"Are you two ready to order?" Anthony shook his head 'Yes', but let Adam order first. Anthony wasn't even sure what either of them ordered as it was all a blur. They waiter came and went, and they ate in relative silence, Anthony deciding he wouldn't bring his feelings up. Finally, the mood was broken as Anthony felt a soft vibration in his pocket. Pulling his phone out, he grinned as he saw a text from GaLm. When he read the text, however, his grin faded.

Anthony2: We need to talk. You shouldn't have treated Steven like that. Leading him on then 'doing your thing' with Adam? Not cool. Seriously, I thought better of you. 

Anthony felt panic racing through him as he texted back, frantic.

You: the hell? i havent done shit with adam? besides, steven is upset?

Anthony2: Steven told me what you did. Adam told him everything. You don't have to hide it, I just thought better of you. And of course Steven is upset! 

Anthony let out a choked noise, all the pieces clicking together.

You: holy fuck i didn't do anything with adam but when we went out to eat he told me that he really is into me and i told him i liked steven

You: i rejected him but now he is staring at me like bloody murder 

Anthony anxiously tapped his foot as he waited for a reply, not wanting to look up at Adam.

Anthony2: Jesus Christ. So what the hell is up with Adam then? Maybe he needs to stay somewhere else for a while, because Steven was actually crying and I.

You: fucking christ... well... tell my prince i said hi. im still not sure how i feel about steven, but ive never felt this way towards a guy before, so

Anthony2: Will do. Please tell Adam to stay somewhere else for a bit. I don't want him around Steven.

Sighing, Anthony put his phone in sleep, slipping it back into his pocket. Nervously, he glanced at Adam.

"So... I think it would be best for you to... Maybe stay somewhere else for a bit." Seeing Adam look genuinely hurt and confused, Anthony cringed.

"Wh-What? Why?"

"Well... I get that you have strong feelings, but you shouldn't do asshole things to Steven..." Adam's face fell a bit more, eyes darkening.

"I see." Adam motioned for Anthony to leave.

"I'll get the bill, Anthony." Cautiously, Anthony slid out of his chair and walked out of the restaurant, not looking behind himself. The walk home felt lonely and, finding he couldn't look at the streets he had walked through with Adam, he stared at the sidewalk for most of it. As he arrived at his apartment complex, he pulled out his keycard, swiping it on the lock, the door clicking open. Entering the building, he only had to walk up one flight of stairs before he was there. Home. He used the key attached to the same ring as his keycard to open his apartment door, and felt a twinge of regret as he saw what awaited him. Steven was nowhere in sight, but GaLm was standing near the door, a stern look and a hand on his hip accenting his mood. Smarty was just walking over, a slightly dazed and confused air about him. As he stepped across the threshold, GaLm pointed down the hallway.

"Steven is in your room." Dipping his head slightly in thanks, Anthony strode off to his room, heart heavy. When he reached the door, he felt as if the knob was difficult to turn, yet he managed. Steven was standing there, by the bed, wearing just his boxer shorts and one of Anthony's sweaters. He had a tear stained face, a distraught expression completing the look well. Without a word, Anthony embraced him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Steven leaned his face into Anthony's chest nearly automatically, the motion feeling familiar and safe. Anthony softly kissed the top of the small Canadian's head, and, in that moment, that was all that either of them needed.


	15. Bad Kisser Anthony Headcanon, Anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on stuff at the endd

Adam was silent as he paid for the meal, a small frown dancing lightly on his face, sometimes replaced with a thoughtful look. He tried on many different expressions, but settled for tired. He stared blankly at his phone as he tapped his foot, waiting for his search for 'nearby cheap hotels' to load. He needed somewhere to stay, but he wasn't totally sure if he could find a hotel soon enough. When his credit card was returned to him, the waiter faltered. 

"...I see your friend left." Adam cringed, setting his phone down with the screen to the table.

"Yes. I know."

"I was just wondering what you two were arguing about, that is all. Sorry for prying-"

"Oh! No, it's fine. I make a living by making videos that thousands of people watch. No worries." The waiter paused, hesitant, before continuing. 

"So, what happened?"

"I- Hmm. I made a mistake with the words I chose to say to him. I believe he thinks I have done things that I have not. But I digress." The waiter looked away a bit awkwardly, before half-whispering a few, carefully chosen words.

"I... saw you were looking for a hotel?" Adam's pupils narrowed slightly, an alarm going off in his brain.

_I don't like being spied on._

"Well, Adam, you could always stay at my hotel." Adam blinked, before the gears in his brain moved and he looked at the waiter. 

"Wh- Shaun!?"

"Shhh, I don't actually work here."

"How- when- d-... _What._ " Hutch laughs, punching Adam lightly in the shoulder. Adam took his credit card and, pulling out his wallet, put it away.

"You don't... work here?"

"Nah man, I'm just here for Pax, but I kinda... showed up. And no one stopped me, so I mean... ten points for Hutch?"

"Jesus, man, scared me." Adam couldn't help but laugh as he put his wallet away, despite his situation. Shaun was one of those friends he could just get lost around, like they were in another world filled with inside jokes that were probably about either dicks or chess. 

"So, here's the deal. We're heading to my hotel and talking about what happened with Anthony."

"Fiiine,  _mom_.", Adam groaned, standing up and grabbing his phone. Shaun's eyes sparkled as he looked down at the shorter man.

"Mhm. And I want my son to be alright, so we'll talk." He headed out of the restaurant, not even bothering to change out of the stolen waiter's outfit. Adam felt safer around Shaun, like not a single Steven in the world could get to him. Scott and Shaun sometimes felt to Adam like his parents, two fathers watching out for him. He usually spent more time around Shaun, who was a lot more overly protective than Scott. Scott was a bit more distant, but was one of Adam's other longest friends, and would back him up when it came to nearly everything. Around those two, Adam felt like a kid again, innocent and with a world of possibilities. Around Anthony, GaLm, Smarty, and Ze however, he felt like an adult. Not a normal kind, though. He felt like a sick, twisted adult out to hurt others and, deep down, he wasn't that. He simply wanted to be cared for, or to take care of someone. Cathy had been that for a while, but he had lost interest. Anthony had only piqued his interest because of their shared  _diabolical-ness_ when it came to games. Adam's eyes felt a bit more tired and heavy at the thought of Anthony and the others, not wanting to think. He looked up as he felt warmth around him, and noticed that Shaun had hugged him tightly. Adam grimaced, genuinely sorry for worrying his closest friend.

"Sorry..."

"...Adam."

"Yes?"

"Let's go." The two of them pulled apart outside of the restaurant and started heading to the hotel, the taller man's arm laying on Adam's shoulders, keeping him close in a protective gesture. 

* * *

Steven's mind was filled with buzzing thoughts, as if a beehive was released in his brain. His eyes frantically read the texts that Anthony had sent to him, and he felt joy well up in his heart. Still, he was a tad angry, and punched Anthony, who was sitting next to him on the edge of Anthony's bed, on the shoulder. 

"Ow! The hell, prince?"

"Anth, you're such an idiot. You should have talked to me sooner, like you promised! If I had known that you felt this way..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Besides, at least you know now." Steven bit his own lip after Anthony finished speaking, and set the phone aside, pecking Anthony lightly on the cheek. After a few seconds of silence, he speaks frantically.

"S-Sorry, I mean, if you- Well is that- Is it allowed? I don't know what I- What you want me to- I-" Steven was cut off as Anthony brought a finger to the other's lips.

"My prince, I pinned you up against a wall and gave you a hickey, I don't think I'd mind a peck on the cheek." Steven rolled his eyes.

"Yeah,  _whatever._ " Anthony chuckled, shaking his head.

"I actually really like PDA! Well, both kinds..."  Steven quirked his head, frowning.

"B- Wait... Both? But there's only Public Displays of Affection. Is there an-"

"Public  _and_ private." At that, Steven turned a light red, Anthony's face following suite. Steven ducked his head, before hesitantly speaking.

"S-So. A thi- Are we! Are we a thing now?" In response, Anthony just hummed softly, before connecting their lips. Steven melted backwards, laying down, but Anthony followed, practically on top of him. Their lips parted, but Anthony had a look in his eyes asking if this was okay. Steven gave a short nod, and suddenly Anthony was kissing his neck, before trailing up past his chin to his lips. He nibbled softly at the other's bottom lip, asking for permission, and Steven, still in a dream-like state, complied, eyes wide with wonder, as if he was learning. Anthony paused for a moment, taking a few minutes to admire the other's face. He couldn't help but start to grin, as the other looked so adorable, but he knew that, deep down, they were incredibly strong, and he respected that. Finally, not wanting Steven to wait any longer, he connected their lips once more. Anthony wasn't much of a french kisser, but he attempted it. After an awkward bump of teeth, and Anthony pulling away to grin like an idiot, the two decided that tactful cuddling would be better. Anthony tried to spoon him, but Steven was facing him, so they just ended up with their legs tangled together and bodies pressed up against each other. But, even so, they both felt warm, safe, and  _okay._

* * *

Meanwhile, another Anthony was standing behind the couch, leaning on it. He was watching John, sitting on the couch, play a video game on his phone. He assumed that John knew he was there as he wasn't trying to hide it, but when he started to mention something about the game, John nearly jumped out of his skin.

"GALM-! JESUS WHAT THE HOLY FUCK!" At this, Anthony couldn't help but laugh. Loudly. Like a goat. Or, at least, how Anthony assumed a goat laugh would sound like. John glared in slight disapproval, but there was a grin slowly pulling at his lips.

"Shhh, you'll scare the star crossed lovers!" Anthony snorted, but sighed.

"Want me to make us dinner, John?"

"Oh, uh... Sure, Ga- Anthony!" When he was called his real name, Anthony beamed, and walked away to make dinner, not noticing that John was staring after him with a grin before turning back to the game.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I'm debating putting pax in chapter 20, or maybe introduce it in 19 and put most of it in 20. I want 20 to be a 10,000 word chapter, because I really like writing longer chapters, and I'll try to get chapter 16 up in between today and Monday. I know my schedule isn't super consistent, but I will just try to update as much as possible. Love you guys, and you can always feel free to tell me what you think in the comments~!
> 
> Oh yeah, also, I'm having a good friend over on monday, so they might influence either chapter 16 or 17, depending on how much time I have to write. I'm visiting my sister in Baltimore, so I might not have a lot of time, but I'll see. Love you guys!


	16. Or, Maybe Bottom Anthony Headcanon?

Adam stared at the menacing hotel reluctantly. Shaun's hand slipped into his and squeezed, assuring Adam that he'd be alright. They walked into the hotel slowly at first, Shaun not wanting to rush the nervous man, but they gained a faster pace when their hand-holding elicited more than just a few stares and whispers. Adam didn't think they could have ever made it to the elevator fast enough once they reached it, his heart pounding. They weren't in the lobby any more, they were down one of the hallways, but there were still a few other people there. There was a woman, probably in her late thirties, standing next to a teenage boy that looked like her clone. A man was near the other side of them, redheaded, with sharp, greenish-yellow eyes that burned into Adam's skin. After a minute of waiting for the elevator, someone they didn't even know was there muttered something and walked off. Adam wasn't sure of their gender as he just saw their back, but they seemed unhappy. As the elevator door opened without even a whisper of a noise, Shaun pulled Adam across the threshold, the three others there following, albeit staying on the other side of the elevator from them. Shaun pressed the '3' button, the mother reaching forwards to press '5', apparently the same button the man needed, as he retracted his outreached arm. After two floors of silence, the doors opened, allowing the two men a swift exit. Adam's heart felt about to explode as Shaun started dragging him down the left-bound hallway. Noticing this, Shaun slowed to a halt, offering Adam a concerned look. In response, Adam slowly nodded, and the two of them continued along, much more slowly. Finally, they reached the room, room 278, and Shaun let his hand slip out of Adam's, but not before giving it a gentle squeeze. He pulled out his hotel card from the back pocket of the stolen outfit and slid it through the lock, the door clicking open. Shaun quickly opened it, walking in, Adam following after him. Shaun surprised Adam by calling out to someone, walking away. The hotel room was simple, a queen-ish sized bed, a nice plush chair, a desk and chair where Shaun's system was already set up, a door to a bathroom, and a window overlooking the city. Adam closed the door behind himself and walked over to the bed, suddenly painfully aware that he didn't have his suitcase. Finally, he was startled by an extremely frustrated looking Shaun pulling a wet, naked except for the towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist, red faced Scott out of the bathroom.

"I WAS TAKING A SHO-", Scott started, but was cut off as he noticed the sheepish Adam.

"... Adam?"

"Thats, uh, me."

"Huh. I'm gunna. Get dressed?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Anthony was slipping out of bed. He and Steven had cuddled for a while, but Steven had fallen asleep. Getting up, he stretched, walking over to his open bedroom window. Looking out of it, he smiled, feeling at home. He always felt safe with the window, there was a fire exit right outside it. Although he didn't remember opening the window, he shrugged, figuring it was probably Smarty. Backing away, he shut it with one hand. He felt a cool breeze filter through the door and figured GaLm must have turned up the air conditioner. It felt nice, having them over. Steven had certainly helped him get over Jess.

 _Jess_ , he thought, painfully reminded that Steven would have to leave after pax. He shook his head, closing his eyes with a resigned sigh.

 _We'll cross that bridge when we get to it_ , he decided, turning around to look at the curled up Steven. A smile found it's way to his face and he skipped to the other side of the bed, picking up his phone from the door. He figured that it must've kicked it off while viciously cuddling. Turning it on, he knew it was time. His viewers, his Chilladins, had the right to know. Pulling up twitter, he started typing.

'ill do a vid on it but jess & i mutually separated a while ago. im actually with someone else... you'll see...' He deleted the last two sentences, frowning, not wanting to 'out' Steven in the case he wasn't ready.

'ill do a vid on it but jess & i mutually separated a while ago. its nothing bad were cool just not close' He decided that it was good enough and posted it. He walked out of his room to head to his recording desk. He wanted it to be a bit more professional than just a vlog. He felt he owed his viewers at least that. Setting up the recording program, he turned on the camera and moved his microphone to the proper place. After counting down, he let out an awkward laugh.

"So! Uh, internet. If you haven't seen the tweet, Jess, my gir- well, now ex-girlfriend, and I have been separated for a while. We were just going in different directions and it was mutual, so no hard feelings. Please don't give her a bad time on twitter, as she's still an, um, awesome girl. I know this might come as a, uh, shock, but um... Yeah! Just wanted to let you guys know." He shut off the camera and ended the recording, before editing it, trimming off the beginning part when he was setting up. He decided not to put his into on it, and titled it 'Update!', figuring that would be good. He pulled up YouTube and started the uploading process, his heart beating nervously. He had seen from the amount of likes and views that people really liked the Derp Crew Vlogs. His brow furrowed and he wondered how they would take his update video.


	17. Anthony Having Long Nails And Steven Having Scratches On His Back, Anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Ms. Believer so... Sorry if this is sad...

Steven awoke to a soft noise, like a window closing. His green eyes fluttered open, expecting to see Anthony, but caught on nothing. The green shimmer of his eyes dimmed slightly and he figured it had just been his imagination. Moving to sit up, he froze, a jolt of pain shocking through his body. He opened his mouth to scream, but couldn't manage the words out. The sheets were sticky with blood- his blood, and he tried to calm himself down to no avail. He finally managed out a choked sob, fingers gripping the sheets tightly to block out the pain. His ears were ringing. Steven finally gathered enough energy to scream one thing.

"ANTHONY-!" He knew, even as he said it, how much blood he was loosing. It wouldn't clot. He felt his life flashing before his eyes.

 _Is this how it feels to die_ -, he started to think, but his musing was quickly brought to a hault as the door was flung open by a panting Anthony. He saw the bloody mess before him and, screaming nonsense, pulled out his phone to call 911. He was joined in the doorway by the other Anthony, GaLm, who ran off to vomit, and John who, without a word, sprinted off to grab Chilled Anthony's car key so that he could start the car. After Anthony explained Steven's predicament to the 911 operator, he walked over to the bed to pick Steven up bridal style. He carried his to the car and layed him in the backseat, whispering encouragement, before getting in the driver's seat. The doors for everything had been conveniently opened by John, who was sitting in the passanger seat. The car having already been started, Anthony headed for the ER, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that it was a wonder it hadn't broken. 

 _I wonder if Anth will get angry at me for staining the sheets,_ he vaguely entertained, his eyes now a dull, pale green. He noticed that the car's ceiling was a bit dusty.

There were several things, however, that Steven didn't notice. He didn't notice how Anthony's jaw clenched, or the gleam of silent tears on his cheek. He didn't notice how John's hands shook as he texted the other Anthony that they were almost at the hospital, or that the other Anthony's contact name had been changed to '<3' on John's phone.

Steven was aware that he was picked up at some point, but didn't realize that it was a sobbing Anthony. He could feel the harsh glare of the ER lights, but couldn't feel Anthony's warm arms holding him close. He could hear loud beeping, but couldn't hear Anthony whispering 'I love you' before being separated from the injured man.

* * *

Adam felt safe. He had always wanted to be this innocent Adam, and, deep down, always had been. Adam had never changed, but not everyone would believe that. He spilled the truths out to Scott and Shaun, occasionally pausing to sniffle. He told the truth as it had and always would be, that he had lied, but nothing further. Adam admitted to unprovoked threats, but he claimed that nothing was meant by them. He, along the way, earned a few disapproving or nervous looks exchanged between the other two men, but nothing more. All three of them were just sitting on the bed. Finally, after Adam fell silent, Shaun wrapped his arms around the other's form, planting a soft kiss on the top of his head. 

"We believe you.", said Scott, eyes sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayoyoyo short ik, but 18 wILL BE MUCH LONGER  
> I hope you liked it yay <3


	18. Soy Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo

Max was sitting in the hotel's breakfast bar area with a bagel in one hand and black coffee in the other. He still felt groggy, just wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. He set the bagel down on the small plate he had grabbed with his other things and sighed, taking a small sip of the piping hot coffee. His nose wrinkled with disgust at the bitter taste, but he hadn't seen any soy milk to put in it. He irritably grumbled something to himself about 'shitty hotels', but looked up, his train of thought stopping as a man holding a mask starting frantically apologizing to a woman he had bumped into. Max chuckled to himself. 

 _Maybe if he wasn't holding that dumbass Omega symb-_ Max's thoughts processed properly and his eyes widened. 

 _Oh shit, is that... Is that Ohm? I didn't think he'd be flying in for PAX. Huh._ Max lifted an arm and waved at the flushed man, who immediately brightened and skipped over.

"Max! Is that you?"

"Uh, yeah. Who else would it be?"

 _I also didn't think he'd be this cute in real life. Fuck._  

"Heh, I dunno. Also, uhm, would you mind just calling me Ryan? I mean, fans and all..."

"What? You want me to call you Ryan but you're bumping into people while holding your signature mask? Yeah, alright,  _Ryan_."

"H-Hey, shut up, I didn't see her!"

"Oh, were you too busy looking at me?" At that, Ryan fell silent, setting his mask face down on the table.

"I'm gunna... get some coffee." Ryan sprinted away, nearly running into someone else on the way. Max just smiled to himself, shaking his head slowly. After a few more sips of the horrid coffee, he looked back up as Ryan came back slowly, already nursing a much more pale version of what Max held, sitting down across from him.

"Oh, what did you put in it?" Ryan set it down carefully before responding.

"Uhh... Soy milk, what I usually do." Max's fingers clenched around the cup's handle and his pupils narrowed.

"...Excuse me?"

"I-I said... soy milk?"

"There was  _fucking_ soy milk and  _no one told me_ _?_ " Max hissed rhetorically, seemingly staring into a now sweating Ryan's soul.

"I... g-guess-?", Ryan squeaked, his own eyes wide. Max, noticing he was frightening the smaller man, settled for a twitching smile.

"It... wasn't actually a question. You didn't have to answer, Ryan."

"O-Okay..."

"Sorry for making you nervous."

"It's fine, lots of things make me nervous!", Ryan laughed, eyes sparkling. Max felt a lot more calm, but it took a lot of self control not to just get lost in Ryan's eyes.

"So, you're up here for PAX?"

"Yeah! Isn't everyone, though?"

"Hah, that's true. I'm actually excited. Adam an' Anthony are gunna be up there, so I'll probably hang out with them. Maybe Bryce, if he turns up." Ryan's eyes seemed to fall slightly at the mention of Adam, focusing on the soy milk infused coffee.

"Aww, Ryan, don't worry. I meant with you too." Ryan laughed softly.

"Sorry... For seeming, uh, needy, or something..." Max's eyes got a distant look as he seemed to stare right past Ryan.

"No, needy... needy is good. It lets you know they care." Ryan tilted his head, a bit concerned. 

"Um, Max? You alright?" Max snapped back to reality, covering up his zoning out with a hearty laugh.

"Yeah! Just thinkin'."

"About what?" Max grinned, picking up his bagel.

"How pretty your eyes are." As he took a bite, Ryan's entire face turned red and he looked back down at the coffee, falling silent.

* * *

Adam was at home, seated in between 'Sark' and 'Hutch', a controller in his hand, and a giggle on his tongue. They were just playing Mario Kart, not even recording, but this was nice. Shaun would always swoop in like a mother bird with a forehead kiss or gentle stare if he seemed to be getting down, and Scott... Well, Scott had made them all snacks. Scott was nice like that. He had guessed early on that Shaun was only paying for one person, not three, but nothing could get him down, not even vaguely breaking the law. 'Vaguely breaking the law' was Adam's middle name! So Adam sat there, unaware of the chain of events that would lead to bad things in his world. Still, ignorance is bliss, and Adam seemed to represent it very well as he sat there.

After a few rounds of Mario Kart, Adam found himself sitting in Shaun's lap as the taller man whispered to him, saying it would all be okay, that everyone would forgive him for  _what he had done_. Scott walked over with the snacks- three banana splits with extra chocolate sauce- and sat on the bed next to the other two. Crawling off of Shaun's lap, Adam grabbed one and began eating it with the spoon Scott had lodged in it. The three of them sat there, content, eating icecream, a happy family. Everyone could forget what each of them had done in that moment, as if all of their sins were forgiven. The moment wouldn't last forever, but Adam was determined to grasp onto it for as long as he could. 

After the snacks were gone, Adam reminded Shaun that his suitcase was at Anthony's apartment at the moment, and that he didn't have his things or clothes.

"I'll get it, don't worry your little head over it."

"Th-Thank you... both of you... I can always come to you two when I need help."

"Damn right.", Scott muttered, earning a glare from Shaun.

"We'll always be here for you because we love you, Adam. Nothing you could ever do would make us love you less. Remember that."

"I will...", Adam whispered, laying back on the bed. Shaun smiled at him warmly.

"I have to talk to Scott about something. One moment." Shaun grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him off of the bed, eliciting a yelp from the normally composed man. He continued to march the both of them into the bathroom before shutting the door, leaving Adam alone to his thoughts about everything that had happened since he'd been on the East Cost. Even still, Adam could hear the two men's hushed voices. He recognized a few words, but, for the most part, it was too soft for him to make out.

* * *

There was beeping. That was the first thing that Steven noticed when he came to. The second thing Steven noticed was hands intertwined with his, warm on cold. He knew who it was. A shaky smile forming on his lips, he whispered out a few words.

"You're so warm, Anth." In response, all he got was the sound of hundreds of previously unsaid words. Things ranging from 'I should have locked the window' to 'John ate all of the fucking pancakes before you could have any' to ' _I love you._ ' Steven could only seem to smile and laugh, and, after a bit, Anthony was smiling too. 

"Steven, I-"

"Shh, you aren't gunna lose me. I'm too much of a hard ass to die to a little scrape."

"God, Steven, you're the worst."

"You love me anyways."

"I do." After saying that, Anthony tore his eyes away from Steven's pale form, a sigh escaping his lips.

"You know... Y-You scared me for a while there. I-... I thought I was going to lose you and I had only j-just-"

"Shush. You'll never lose me, Anth. You know why?"

"...Why?"

"Because if you lost me, who would you have a bromance with?" Steven said, breaking off into giggles. Anthony shook his head, a grin starting to grow on his face.

"Damn. I need to get me some of whatever those doctors put you on...", he said, shaking his head. Anthony leaned down to plant a kiss on Steven's cheek before letting their hand's slip apart. To his dismay, Steven whined needily.

"Noooo, Anth-"

"I'll be back tomorrow. I can only stay for so long, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow. The doctors said that you were lucky enough to not have any of your organs hurt, so you should be up and running in time for day two or three of PAX, alright?"

"Ugh,  _fine_." Anthony shook his head, laughing.

"I'll be back,  _my prince_."

"...Fuck you."

"You wish!", Anthony called back, chuckling as he walked away.

* * *

It was about five minutes before Anthony got into his car, and another ten to drive to a frozen yogurt shop. He parked outside and got out of his car, already enjoying the weather far too much as he hopped into the small store. Getting a medium sized paper cup, he immediately gravitated towards the chocolate flavor, offsetting it with a healthy dose of blackberry. Toppings were his weakness, and he proved so by pouring practically pounds of peanuts and marshmallow sauce onto the tasty concoction. As he set his creation on the scale and grabbed a spoon, he made a mental note to take Steven to the shop as soon as he was out of the hospital. After paying for the treat, he grabbed it and went outside, sitting down at an outdoors table to further enjoy the weather. Taking the spoon to the yogurt, he 'sliced' a chunk off, delivering the payload into his watering mouth. Anthony had always enjoyed 'froyo', but this particular combination simply took the cake. Or, rather, the yogurt.

After that delicious detour, he climbed back into his car to head home. On the way there, he briefly contemplated not going, and just heading back to the frozen yogurt shop, but decided otherwise, against his better judgement. There were about four things Anthony expected when he opened his apartment's door. Part of him expected to see GaLm and Smarty in a fistfight concerning Mario Cart. Another part reasonably figured that Smarty would be drunk, passed out on the floor while GaLm tweeted pictures. Maybe, Anthony had considered, Smarty would be editing vlogs for upload while GaLm complained about him eating all of the pancakes. Or, perhaps they'd just be asleep. What Anthony did  _not_ expect to see, however, was to see  _John's_ legs wrapped around  _Anthony's_ waist as the two of them softly kissed on the couch. Well, it was on the list, but very far down.

"Ahem", Anthony interjected, clearing his throat. The other Anthony, out of reflex, violently pushed John off, his face burning with shame. John, after crumpling to the floor, turned equally red.

"Oh! What the fuck, Anthony!?"

"Which one?", the Anthony's responded in unison. Getting up and dusting himself off, John glared at each of them.

"Both of you jackasses." He strode off angrily, and the Anthony standing in the doorway felt awkward.

"Sooo..."

"Yeah."

"You, uh... you two are...?"

"...Yeah."

"Huh. I mean... ...Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing! I'm just, uh... surprised? I mean, I always expected to walk in on  _Tom_ balls deep in Smarty's ass, but-"

"Wait, what?"

"I mean, this is great! I'm so... happy for you?" The Anthony still sitting on the couch crossed his arms.

"Just because  _your_ boyfriend is in the hospital doesn't mean I can't kiss mine." The Anthony standing in the doorway laughed, waving his hand dismissively. 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. He'll be out before you know it, though. And, speaking of boyfriends, you should, uh, check on yours before he sets something on fire." The Anthony on the couch snorted as he stood up, walking in the direction that John had fled. The Anthony in the doorway shook his head slowly, chuckling to himself as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind himself.

"Home sweet home." After a few minutes of Anthony getting himself oriented, the other Anthony nearly crashed back into the living room.

"Wait, is Steven actually your-" He broke off as both Anthony's blushed.

"I... maybe?"

"What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"Well... I told him that I love him, but he hasn't said it back, and-"

"Oh, Chilled, you know that shit takes time..."

"Yeah, but I just-"

"You're worrying yourself too much. It'll be fine."

_It'll be fine._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh yay 2,000 words!!! sorry if there are typos I wrote this while tired... I'll try to fix 'em later


	19. Almost Smut (Sorry For Teasing, I Guess?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO IT ISN'T OVER, MUCH MORE IN A BIT!!!

Max was still eagerly chatting with the shorter man when they both were shooed out of the breakfast area due to it not being breakfast time anymore. Walking down one of the hotel hallways, a train of thought was forming in Max's mind.

"Hey Ryan?", he asked, dark eyes shining in the bright lights.

"Um, yes?" Max noticed how Ryan's voice always sounded more nervous when around Max, much more careful.

"Do you wanna check out my setup? I was planning to actually still record some shit while in New York, so... wanna see it?" Max took note of how Ryan hesitated, the nearly impossible to catch quiver of his bottom lip.

"Er... Sure!" Ryan felt his face heat up as he noticed Max's eyes focused on his lips. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for both of them. There was a kind of unspoken knowledge in the air, a whispered secret.

"Perfect.", Max said, grabbing Ryan's wrist so that they could move faster down the hall to the elevator. Once they were there, standing in front of it, it seemed as if no one was around them to disrupt the tension. Ryan felt like his whole body was on fire. Max, on the other hand, was observing, not letting go of his steely grip on Ryan's wrist. Max used his free hand to push the 'Up' button, his eyes flashing as he caught a glimpse of Ryan's hesitant form. It was a few seconds of silence before Max spoke again.

"By the way, I like your mask." Ryan looked up as the other spoke, to be met with Max's sharp stare. He told himself frantically that he needed to keep it together, that just being around the other man shouldn't do this to him. Max, staring into Ryan's eyes, could practically hear his thoughts, as it was all on his face, in his expression. He let out a dark chuckle, sending Ryan into another level of panic. The elevator door opened and Max more or less dragged Ryan inside of it, mentally sighing, glad it was empty. It was in the elevator that Max released the other's wrist, causing Ryan to rub it with his other hand, the red ring quite evident. Max noted that it only seemed to make Ryan more flustered and didn't upset him, before filing the thought under 'important information'. Ryan felt like Max's eyes were burning his skin. Being alone had drastically changed the environment and the feeling between the two of them.

"You uh... You alright,  _Ryan_ _?_ ", Max breathed, his eyes trained on Ryan's lips for any sign of nervousness. Ryan opened his mouth to speak, but no noise came out. Max was very tempted to slam him against the elevator wall right then and there, but he was torn away as the door dinged and opened.

"We're here!", Max piped up cheerily, turning away and acting like nothing had happened. Ryan paused for a moment, attempting to stay calm, but found he couldn't stop himself from heating up. He finally stepped out of the elevator before following Max down the hallway to the other's room. Max reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, removing the hotel key card.

"Oh shit, uh, I actually have to take a quick shower. You can check out my stuff though, okay?" Max slid the card through the slot and opened the door, allowing Ryan inside. Ryan, however, was occupied with thoughts of Max taking a shower, staring into space. Max, with a laugh, snapped.

"Uh, buddy... You okay?" Ryan, drawn back, nodded slowly, stepping inside the hotel room, the words not processing with the distracted Ryan. Max shut the door behind them before striding towards the bathroom door, opening it. As he stepped inside, he bit his tongue, daring to try something. He shut the door, but left it open just a crack, leaving a clear view into the bathroom and shower. Ryan, on the other hand, sprinted over to the desk where Max's laptop and microphone were set up. He stared at it intensely, trying to distract his thoughts, but failed. After setting his mask down, he, very hesitantly, walked back and forth, before his eyes caught on the ajar bathroom door. He reached forward to close it, but froze as Max moved into view, shirtless. Ryan felt his breath catch in his throat and his face redden as Max's hands brushed at the edge of his own jeans, before pulling down. After his jeans were off, Ryan's eyes trailed back up from the floor to Max's 'waist'. He couldn't help but feel horribly filthy as his own hazel eyes grazed over Max's form, but he couldn't tear them away. Glancing up at the other's face, he found that Max had a half irked face, staring at something. Following his gaze, Ryan nearly coughed violently, overwhelmed with heat at the sight of Max's already half-hard dick. Max had, evidently, pulled his underwear off while Ryan was zoning out in the other's eyes. Ryan tried time after time again to pull his eyes away, but felt unable, the suspense building in his throat as Max turned away, turning the shower on. 

 _Max likes hot showers_ , Ryan noted, heart beating too quickly. He felt like he was breaking the rules, but it was addicting, and he couldn't stop. Max stepped into the already steaming shower and grabbed the body wash, taking extra care to rub his slightly calloused hands all over his own body. When it came to shampoo, he found his own hands tangled in his dark hair, breathing heavy. Ryan was still standing in the doorway, open mouthed and warm. Too warm. He was overcome with feelings and felt himself almost whining, needing something. Max shortly thereafter finished with his shower, turning the water off. He stood there, dripping, skin gleaming, and Ryan felt his knees grow weak, imagining that man's hands gripping his hips roughly. Finally, grabbing a towel, Max dried off his hair withing a few minutes, before wrapping it around his waist. Seeing him look at the door, Ryan bolted, sprinting over to sit in Max's desk chair. The door opened and Max paused, looking at a flustered, sweating, nearly panting Ryan with a quirked eyebrow.

"You look... Uh... You alright?" Ryan started to nod, but cut off as Max walked up to him, a smirk settling on his face.

"Or, should I say, did you enjoy the show?" Ryan froze and clenched his thighs together, mouth agape. He wanted to speak but, yet again, no noise came out.

* * *

 Steven was tired. He was holding a book that he knew he had to read, but just wasn't feeling it. When Anthony wasn't visiting him, this book was all he had. Ironically, the book was a WiiU instructions manual, so there wasn't much variety. After hearing his hospital room's door open, he looked up. He was met with a grinning Anthony. Sitting up slightly, his own green eyes gleamed.

"Anthony! Did you bring me presents?" Anthony paused, raising an eyebrow.

"I... No?"

"Aww..." Steven made his best puppy dog face and whined.

"I wanted pwesents!" Anthony rolled his eyes, continuing to skip over to Steven. The taller man leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Steven smiled, his face tinted pink.

"Hey Anth?" Anthony pulled away, grinning down at the bedridden man.

"Yes?"

"If I get out of this alive, do you promise to suck my dick?" Anthony tilted his head before hissing with laughter, looking away, covering his face with one hand.

"I... I guess?" Steven did a small fist pump, face lighting up.

"Yesss!" 

"Jesus Christ dude... I think you need to calm down." Steven giggled lightly, as if they were sitting at home and not in the hospital.

"Besides, this hospital sucks. I don't even have my phone to play any PokemonGo! All my gyms are going to get taken away..." At that, Anthony hit himself in the forehead.

"Dammit! I meant to bring you your phone... Shit, sorry..."

"Whatever. It's fine. I have a very interesting book to read." Steven held up the book sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Wait is that... Is that my WiiU manual? Why do you... how did you...?"

"I, uh... I'm not sure. It just kinda... appeared." Anthony shook his head, sighing.

"We really need to pull ourselves together... Actually, want me to just stop back home and come back with your phone?"

"Oh, uh, sure! I wonder if there is a hospital gym..." Anthony couldn't help but grin a bit wider, ruffling Steven's hair with one hand.

"Alright, see you in a bit, my prince." Steven slapped Anthony's hand away, face red.

"I th- well, you- D-Don't-!"

"Just two words and you lose it. Alright, noted."

"Whatever, asshat."

"Hey now, I'm the one getting you your phone!"

"Mhm, okay. You'll pr- You'll probably delete PokemonGo off of it before you give it back!" Anthony clutched one hand to his chest, gasping.

"I would never!"

"Mhm, suuure."

"Well, seeya later, nerd."

"Seeya, idiot." At that, Anthony just smiled softly, before leaning down to kiss Steven square on the lips, letting one of his hands tangle in the other's curly brown hair. Steven leaned up into the kiss almost desperately, his hands trailing to Anthony's shirt, clutching it. After a few seconds, Anthony pulled away, his hand still gripping Steven's hair. The look shared between green eyes and brown eyes said all that needed to be said before they both let go, Anthony stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking out.

* * *

At home, another Anthony was frustrated. The thing causing said frustration was John's inability to make toast without burning it.

"O- Jesus Christ, just... Just don't cook it for more than five minutes, John!"

"But I like the edges crispy!"

"You aren't crisping the edges, you're fucking destroying the toast. That's not-"

"Hey, maybe I like eating ash. You don't know me."

"I know- I d- I know how humans work, and humans can't eat ash?"

"Yes they can, idiot! Watch-" John started to reach for the toaster, actually about to pull the still cooking toast out with his bare hand, but Anthony grabbed his wrist.

"Hey-!"

"You..." Anthony rubbed the bridge of his own nose with his free hand, disappointed.

"Were you-... Were you about to pull that out with your bare hand?"

"I-... Maybe."

"Are you... You're fucking stupid sometimes, John." John looked away, but Anthony moved his free hand from his own face to John's, turning his head to look at Anthony.

"But, even if you are a complete idiot, you're  _my_ idiot, okay?" John just responded by blushing and Anthony pecked him on the lips, causing John to stumble backwards into a wall, Anthony getting dragged with him. 

"Huh. W-Well this is kink-" Before John could finish his flustered sentence, the toast popped out of the toaster, mostly just burnt and crumbled bits, causing both of the men to jump, eyes wide.

"H-Holy shit that... Jesu-" The front door to the apartment opened and a certain ChilledChaos walked from the living room into the kitchen.

"Are you-  _wait._ DID SMARTY BREAK MY TOASTER?" His dark brown eyes turned accusingly to the guilty looking John that then started giggling.

"N-No?"

"Oh my god. Well, you two can have kinky sex in a second. I'm getting Steven's phone and then leaving." He walked out, looking for Steven's phone while Anthony and John just stared at each other, vaguely confused. After a few minutes of silence, they heard the front door open and close. John opened his mouth to speak, but Anthony pressed his own onto the other's very quickly silencing him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam was pouting. He was sitting in the backseat of a car being driven by Shaun and co-driven by Scott. The two of them were bickering as they drove to the building PAX was going to be held in. Shaun and Scott had, evidently, been asked to check up on the different rooms and make sure everything was in tip-top shape. Adam was not having a fun time. When they reached the building, Adam begrudgingly got out of the car and followed the two men into a tall building. After getting through the doorway, Scott turned to him.

"Alright, you can wander around for a bit, Shaun and I need to take care of a few things, alright." Adam hesitantly nodded, and the other two men walked off quickly, before heading down an unseen hallway. Adam sat down on a small metal bench inside the entrance and pulled his phone out. He was just planning to listen to music.

"You know, this is kind of an asshole thing to do.", Scott pointed out, only to be shushed by Shaun.

"No, this is a great idea."

"It really isn't." 

"Um, I think you should be quiet." Shaun paused, before grabbing Scott's wrist and pulling him into an empty room that appeared to be for meetings. Shutting the door behind them, he surveyed it. There was a long table, square, with about a dozen or so plastic chairs around it.

"Perfect.", Shaun whispered, mostly to himself, before turning to Scott. Scott rolled his eyes, but didn't protest as Shaun roughly pushed him against the wall with the door, eyes blazing. As Shaun let his mouth wander over the other's neck, Scott snorted.

"You're all teeth, asshole."

"Shut the fuck up, I bite." 

"Make me, bitch." At that, Shaun's eyes started glaring even more, and he bit down on Scott's shoulder, eliciting a hiss from the other man, who proceeded to move his hands down and roughly grip the other's hips, his fingers seemingly digging right into the bones. Shaun silently pulled his teeth away to get a good look at Scott's face. He noticed Scott was staring at him with a kind of mixture of disgust and hatred, and Shaun easily returned the look.

"C'mon, I know you love me.", Shaun teased, a soft smirk finding it's way onto his face.

"I do, but goddammit you're stubborn." Scott moved his hands up slightly, gripping the edge of the other's shirt. Shaun complied, lifting his arms up, letting his shirt be removed easily. Shaun's look of calm shifted into anger again as Scott's hands moved to his jeans.

"Now now, you know that isn't fair. We are equals, I'm not going to be your bottom bitch." Scott simply rolled his eyes, pulling his own shirt off quickly so that he could get to work on the other's jeans. 

"Better now, fucking whiny bitch?"

"Yes. Much." Despite their words, the two couldn't help but smile at each other, having gone through the same painful, stubborn process many times.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Anthony was smiling to himself as he walked down the hospital hallway, holding Steven's phone and humming. Reaching the familiar door again, he pushed it open with his free hand. Skipping over to the bed, Steven made grabby hands at the phone, his eyes lighting up. Anthony felt a bit mean as he set the phone on the bedside table just out of Steven's reach, but he had a devious plan.

"H-Hey! I can't- You just- I can't reach it n-" Before Steven could finish his statement, Anthony crawled onto the bed, straddling Steven. Steven paused, taking a few moments to collect himself, before continuing.

"What the fu-" He was again interrupted by Anthony as the taller man closed the space in between their lips. This time, it was Steven's turn to let his hand's explore Anthony's hair. Pulling gently on the dark mess of hair, Steven caused Anthony's back to arch. Anthony broke the kiss but Steven, still wanting payback for surprising him, pulled a bit harder, dragging a soft noise out of the red faced Anthony.

"St-Steven, I-" He broke off as Steven tugged again, more rough this time. Anthony buried his face into Steven's shoulder with embarrassment as he started to grind his hips against the other's. Steven chuckled, letting Anthony's hair go. 

'So... Why?" Anthony was unable to answer, his arms now wrapped around Steven's torso as he continued his movements.

"O- Okay. You- We need to stop." Anthony shook his head 'No' against Steven's shoulder, mumbling something.

"W- We're in a public place-!", Steven hissed, trying not to let the other's movements affect him. Anthony moved his face away, revealing how red it was, and stuttered out a snide comment.

"I-I bet I look l-like a slut..." Steven's eyes softened and he ran his hands along Anthony's chest.

"Aww... you do!" Anthony looked very offended and stopped moving his hips.

"Hey now! Just because I'm a floozy- Well... I guess..." The Italian snorted awkwardly.

"Uh, technically... Yeah. I guess I am!" He moved away, now just sitting next to Steven.

"So, uh."

"We aren't telling anyone that this happened."

"Ever. Agreed." Anthony got off of the bed and grabbed Steven's phone, handing it to him.

"Still, uh, Anth, I'd like some explanation."

"Well, ya see, the gay assholes back at my house were making out, and it wasn't fair that I didn't get to..."

"Wait... GaLm and Smarty?" Anthony froze, remembering that Steven wasn't there and, therefore, didn't know.

"Oh, shit. Uh... U-Um. Yep." Steven's green eyes sharpened.

"I fucking knew it! Smarty was always so gay..."

"Yep, even gayer than us."

"Well, I wouldn't go  _that_ far." Anthony giggled, feeling at home here, in this hospital room.

"So, by the way, I'm taking you out for frozen yogurt first thing after you get out."

"You better, ass."

"Hey!"

* * *

Adam hummed to the tune of the music. It would only be two hours until PAX was officially open. He frowned as a distant slam of something metal followed by what sounded like a gunshot cut through his music, but he dismissed it, figuring that Scott and Shaun were just up to no good. He had put some of his favorite songs on shuffle, but felt a sting as the song 'Nine In The Afternoon' started playing. He knew it wasn't good when he felt hot tears falling down his face. To his eyes, the building was gone, and all he could see was Anthony. Sweet, innocent Anthony.  _His_ Anthony.

 

 

 


	20. PAX and Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this wasn't as long as intended, I set a goal that I found I couldn't meet without being too stressed. I'll update with two chapters this weekend that'll both be 2-3k long.  
> I again apologize. I know I'm breaking my promise, but I just needed to do this.  
> Just... really sorry. I hope you all are understanding. Thank you.

Minx was having a wonderful time. She felt at home there, at PAX. She and Krism were proudly holding hands, walking through the main convention building. They were searching for the DerpCrew, mainly Chilled though, but had yet to see them. Minx turned to Krism with a soft smile, her own eyes gleaming.

"Fwuff bunny, if you see Anthony, just teww me, okay?", Minx giggled, squeezing Krism's hand. Krism nodded swiftly, grinning at the other woman, cheeks dusted with pink. Minx paused, reaching her hand into one of her jacket pockets and pulling out a small red and blue plastic bag. Krism looked at her, tilting her head, but her eyes lit up as she recognized the package. The bag in question was an animal cracker bag, and Minx promptly handed it to Krism, who tore it open as they walked. Krism squealed happily, pulling a laugh out of Minx. Krism quickly ate all of the animal crackers in ten seconds flat, her mouth and hands covered in crumbs. Minx used the sleeve of her arm to wipe the crumbs on Krism's face away and beamed happily.

"Awww, you wook adowable, Kwism!", she noted, her sharp British accent softening a slight bit. They, not paying attention, bumped into someone noticeably bored.

"Shit! Uh, sorr- ...Minx?"

"Nanners, you fuckin' cunt!", Minx responded, before wrapping her arms around the man, trapping him in a hug. Adam couldn't help but laugh.

"H-Hey! I see Krism is with you?"

"Yup!", Minx said, pulling away, face glowing.

"By the way, Adam, have you seen Chilled anywhere?" Adam involuntarily flinched, looking away for a brief second.

"Anth- uh, Anthony? No, not yet, anyways. He should be here, though, if he isn't busy, which, considering, he shouldn't be."

"Mmm, well if you see him, tell him Minx was looking for him." Adam managed a forced laugh. It sounded eerily real.

"Will do, friend!" Minx skipped away, still hand in hand with Krism, leaving Adam to his thoughts. He had signed a fair amount of autographs, about the amount expected. He didn't have a booth set up as he didn't consider himself that big of a YouTuber, but felt a bit better, the support from all of his fans helping distract him from thoughts of Anthony. Adam noticed that he felt a bit sick to his stomach, queasy, but couldn't put a finger on what was causing it. All he had done was lie, so he shouldn't be this affected.

 _Adam Montoya, nervous?_ , he thought.  _Never!_ So Adam walked. Not to get anywhere, just to keep walking. In the span of two minutes, it had already become a nervous tick. He didn't want to be there, at PAX, where he might run into the DerpCrew. Especially Chilled.

* * *

Steven was bummed out. He was going to miss the first and second day due to his injury, and only get to the other two. At least he had his trusty phone. He could have sworn that he'd already caught two Dratini, something practically unheard of. Tapping on the Avatar Icon, he quickly pressed the three bars, gravitating towards the 'CUSTOMIZE' option. He wanted to add more yellow to his PokemonGo outfit so that he could maybe Vlog a PokemonGo battle with Chilled. Team pride and all that.

* * *

Adam had moved away from the crowd quickly, stumbling into an 'empty' room. He was met with two sets of eyes trained on him, one from the floor and one from the other side of the room. The one on the floor, Shaun, was currently getting crushed by a filing cabinet that had, evidently, been dragged from another room. Scott, the one across the room, was tangled up in two folding chairs. Adam, absorbing it all in, opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. After a few minutes of silence, other than soft grunting from Shaun as he tried to crawl out from under the large metal object, Adam finally spoke.

"I... Wh- How?" He broke off into his signature laughter, the other two men's sets of eyes lighting up.

"Well.", Scott hissed, snapping the back headboard of one of the chairs off.

"Rough sex.", Shaun blandly finished, not allowing Scott to continue. Adam, trying to comprehend that, laughed again and pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief. 

"You- How- Y-You're on the opposite sides of the room! I- How did you manage- Jesus...", Adam tried, wheezing with laughter by this point. As he leaned over to help Shaun, Scott finally broke free and hissed again.

"Don't. Ask.", Scott warned, his eyes gleaming with happiness despite his statement. Both older men were relieved to see Adam happy. However, as Adam got Shaun out and he stood up, Scott and Shaun made eye contact and knew what had to be done.

* * *

Ryan, his soft hazel eyes fluttering open, was confused. He was in a bed, and it was warm, so he figured it must be his own hotel room, but there was a window to the right of the bed, where there was usually a door in his room. Turning to the left, he was met with a messy head of dark, gleaming hair. He vaguely wondered if he had brought a girl back to his room last night, before reminding himself that this was not his room. It also seemed odd to him, as he wasn't one to do that kind of thing with someone he had just met. When the figure, clearly awake, rolled to face him, it all made sense. Max was there, with him, smiling down at his smaller form, so kind, so warm. Ryan's heart felt like it stopped and he started shivering uncontrollably. Somehow, though, when Max's warm hands moved to his waist and pulled him against his chest, Ryan felt safe. His mind was filled with only a clear image of Max's eyes and knowing full well that the look in them was the definition of the word love. Ryan felt soft pressure on his forehead and knew Max's lips were there, comforting him. Ryan was warm, but it was good. Max spoke, his voice soft and milky to Ryan's ears.

"How has your vision been, dear?" Ryan was taken off guard by this, and he shut his eyes, suddenly too conscious of his Visual Snow.

"Er... S-Same as always..."

"Do you mind if I call you 'dear', by the way? I apologize if I'm being too forward."

"N-No, I... I like it..." Ryan opened his eyes then, staring at the other man with a mixture of intense feelings.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome, dear."

* * *

 Two Anthony's and a John had somehow managed to navigate their way to PAX without dying. They found themselves stumbling out of the car, slightly dazed and confused. It was odd to them, being there without Steven. Nonetheless, they were excited, and quickly sprinted to the building. Chilled made it there first, of course, his eyes blazing with excitement. He had his hat on, the Mario hate with a 'C', and a pen was in his back pocket, ready to sign autographs. He had, for a brief moment, wondered if it was pretentious of him to do such, but he figured it couldn't hurt. He was already inside the building when Smarty and GaLm reached the entrance, but he paused to give them time to ketchup. Chilled turned to the two of them, eyes wide and excited.

"So, do you guys wanna do anything in particular, or just kinda wander around?" GaLm and Smarty shot a look at each other that Chilled didn't understand, and his brow furrowed.

"Er, well, it looks like someone here wants to talk to you.", Smarty responded, grabbing GaLm's hand and starting off, away. Chilled, confused, turned around, only to nearly fall over backwards at the intense embrace of Minx. Anthony let out a wheezing breath, surprised, and Minx only laughed, pulling away. He noticed Krism was there, but she seemed out of place. Anthony found himself frowning.

"Anthony! I was looking for you! How have things been going with Steven?" Anthony felt sick, suddenly, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, uh, good. He's in the hospital, though." Minx started getting blurry in his vision.

"Wh-What? Wh- O-Oh my god, you're crying, are you okay?" Anthony wiped a hand across his eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Yeah, just... He... He woke up just covered in blood and it just couldn't have been an accident."

"Hmm. Well, that explains one thing. I thought you were bunking with Adam, too, but I saw him a bit ago. Why didn't you guys come here together?" Anthony looked away.

"He... He lied about something. Something pertaining to Steven. I'm... Yeah. I'll be right back." Anthony walked off quickly, heading towards the bathroom, leaving a certain British woman thinking very hard about Adam.

* * *

The Adam that Minx was thinking about was, that very moment, getting locked into a janitor's closet. One moment he was helping Shaun get out from underneath a filing cabinet, and the next he had Scott's hand over his mouth and Shaun's arms shoving him into said closet. When it was finally locked, he felt cold. He was disoriented and cold. The turn of events seemed so out of place that it wouldn't process in his mind. Scott and Shaun, practically his parents, had locked him in a closet. Something in the back of his mind reminded him that the analogy of it being a 'closet' was ironic, but he quieted it.

Anthony, on his way to the bathroom, passed Scott and Shaun, and felt uneasy. They were looking at him with burning eyes, something so similar to what he had felt in the restaurant with Adam's eyes on him. He couldn't help but shiver as he finally passed them. They were his friends, but something about it made him even more sick to his stomach. He shouldn't have turned his back to them, a fact he realized when he felt a hand over his mouth and another hand squeezing his wrists together, effectively binding him. In the next few seconds, he was roughly shoved into a closet, and found himself face to face with the one person he desperately didn't want to see.

"...Adam."

* * *

 Minx was not having the best time as she searched for the other Anthony and John. She needed more information on the story. Krism was running behind her, with a worried expression on her face. She didn't much care for the well being of the men she was vaguely familiar with, but when Minx was worried, she was worried.

They had just been there with him when she went to hug him, so Minx knew full well where they had gone. Finally reaching them, she grabbed the other Anthony by the arm, her eyes sharp.

"Tell me what happened the day Adam left." Anthony and John were both taken off guard, and Anthony turned, giving John a look that said 'Go, we'll meet up later.' John nodded and skipped off, trying to ignore the voices telling him to stay.

"Why?", Anthony asked, shooting Minx a hard glare.

"He ran off crying, thank you very much. Now tell me what happened."  
"H-He did? Wher-"

"Tell me what happened."

"Ghaa... Well, Adam had lied to Steven about the other Anthony's feelings. He said Anthony was in love with him and not Steven. Chilled and Adam went out to lunch and Chilled didn't know about it. Steven told me, I texted Chilled, and Chilled politely asked him to stay elsewhere. Now, tell me why he ran off crying." It took Minx a few minutes to respond as she processed the information she had been given.  
"Ah, it makes sense now. I brought up Adam and he seemed... Hmm."

"Seemed what?"

"Distraught."

"Ah." The two stared at each other awkwardly before turning away, Minx to Krism, GaLm to find Smarty. Minx stared down at the other woman before embracing her.

"I'm sorry to drag you along with this, but Chilled is one of my best friends, and I can't stand seeing him upset."

"I understand, wifey." Minx giggled, kissing Krism's nose.

* * *

"Hey... A-Adam..." Anthony spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. He grew infinitely more uncomfortable at the small distance between there faces, and quickly backed up.

"U-uhm... so... Anthony...?" Adam began, in which Anthony said nothing, only looked away. Adam was mentally cursing himself for stuttering so much.

 "Anthony, I..." Anthony interrupted Adam by turning around and trying to open the door. Adam quickly leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Anthony's waist from behind.

"A-Anthony wait!"Anthony froze and slowly craned his neck to look at Adam.

"I-I..." Adam began, but didn't finish. He released Anthony and stepped away.

"Sorry..." he muttered quietly.

"I- just... I'm sorry. About everything, Anthony. I'm sorry for making you so uncomfortable, for getting between you and Steven, for... for..." Adam was unable to finish as he soon found Anthony's arms wrapping around him and pulling him into an embrace. Adam's heart skipped a beat and he looked up at Anthony. Anthony's face had a red hue to it, making Adam smile a small smile.

"A-Adam...", Anthony began.

"I'm... sorry for making you feel so awful about it... I just..." he stared deep into Adam's dark, secretive brown eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Anthony said after ten seconds of silence. Anthony slowly released him and backed up.

"An...thony?" Adam tried stepping toward him. In his step, a sticky ripping sound emanated from below his feet. Adam jumped and looked down. He saw nothing. He then slowly looked back up at Anthony and tried another step. The sticky rip sounded again, but much quieter.

"Um..." Anthony watched him.

"You stepped in something sticky, Adam..." Adam looked down, then smiled as he looked up at Anthony.

"Well... I guess you could say we're in a sticky situation." Anthony's face went completely void of anything before a moment, then a dead expression. He tried to force a laugh, but failed miserably. Adam looked down, quickly growing embarrassed and feeling idiotic.

"Oh...", he muttered out.

"S-sorry Adam...", Anthony said quietly as he took a step forward. Adam looked up at Anthony. Instead of seeing his chest and face, he got a mouthful of lips. Adam's eyes widened in utter surprise. His chest quickly warmed up and he was filled with fluttering joy as he kissed back. Anthony's mind ran wild. He began getting thoughts of Steven, but he was too entranced by their lip contact to say anything at this point. Adam pulled away after a while of this. Both men had very red faces, rapid heartbeats, and racing minds. Anthony spoke first.

"Oh... Adam... I... I shouldn't have done that..." he turned away and put his face in his hands. Adam's heart stopped beating momentarily. He approached Anthony, put a hand on his shoulder, and tried to speak. Anthony shrugged his hand off.

"I-I... what am I going to tell Steven..." He went to say more, but Adam began rubbing Anthony's back and hushing him.

"Shhh... shhh... it's okay... you don't have to tell him anything..." Anthony slowly turned to Adam with a distraught expression.

"But-!" Adam put a finger to his lips and gently lowered him to sit on the ground, back against the door.

"Shhh... it's okay... it's okay..." Anthony slowly relaxed as Adam wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Adam rubbed Anthony's back again with a hand, continuing to hush him softly. Anthony slowly looked at Adam, visibly fighting back tears. He was surprised as he felt himself pulled into the other man's lap.

"H-huh? W-", he tried to protest, but fell silent as Adam once again pressed a finger against Anthony's lips.

"Shhh...", he hushed before removing his finger and slowly pressing their lips together.  Anthony's eyes widened and he stared at Adam, who now had closed eyes. Adam's arms snaked around the taller man's waist and pulled his body against his own, deepening the kiss in this motion. Anthony began to feel entranced, and could hardly pull away if he wanted to. It was Adam who pulled away from the lip contact. Anthony had a very prominent blush on his cheeks, causing Adam to chuckle softly.

"That's so cute, Anthony...", Adam whispered in his ear gently.

"So sweet..." Anthony bit his lip.

"F-fine... you got me, Adam. I... I..." He murmured the end. Adam traced circles on Anthony's back.

"You...?" Anthony looked at him.

"I... I care about you..." Adam's eyes lit up, but he said nothing as a large smile grew upon his face. Adam Montoya's heart grew three sizes that day. Anthony spoke after five seconds of silence.

"B-but Stev-" He was cut short as Adam kissed his forehead softly.

"Hush. Forget about him. Right now it is just you and me." Anthony shifted slightly, frowning, but said nothing. He decided to try something out, maybe get a chance to talk. He softly grinded against Adam's crotch, much to the smaller man's surprise. Adam nearly lost his grip on Anthony, but quickly regained it. Anthony felt as if he wasn't in control, and ducked his head sheepishly. Adam's mind and heart were racing, but this did not negate that he was certainly enjoying himself. Adam started to grind up into Anthony, his hands on the other's hips, but that was when the door opened, and they both fell into the opening, Adam on top of Anthony, staring up at Shaun and Scott. Shaun and Scott held cold expressions as they pulled Adam to his feet. Without glancing back at Anthony, they pulled Adam away from the scene. Anthony slowly got to his feet, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He thought of Steven, then of Adam, then Steven, then Adam, Steven, Adam, Steven, Adam... This continued for what seemed like years, but was only about a minute straight of silent thinking. He felt conflicted and guilty. He felt for both of the men, and felt as if being near one was hurting the other. He decided to go to the bathroom and wash himself off, maybe try to forget about it for a while. When he reached the bathroom door, he saw John and the other Anthony standing there, each with crossed arms, GaLm with a slightly worried expression. They both turned to Anthony when they heard him, before quickly going to the tall man.

"Anthony, where were you?", GaLm inquired.

"What happened?", John asked. Anthony looked between the two. He could tell there was no way to forget now. Not soon, at least.

"Well... I was just walking... and then... Shaun and Scott grabbed me and shoved me into a closet. They had really... cold looks..." Anthony went silent for a while. When he spoke again, his voice was softer and more quiet.

"Adam... was in the closet... and... we... we k-k... fuck... kissed... a-and..." John cut him off.

"Skip that part." Anthony looked at him, then at GaLm. GaLm's expression hadn't changed. Anthony shivered at the memory and continued.

"Well... the closet door opened... and then Shaun and Scott were just glaring down at me before they dragged Adam away. I thought I'd come to the bathroom to just clean myself up..." GaLm and Smarty shared looks, before GaLm spoke.

"It's alright, Anthony. Steven doesn't have to know." He wrapped Anthony into a motherly hug.

"Everything's gunna be alright.", GaLm said softly before pulling away.

* * *

Minx was pacing in one of the empty meeting rooms, her eyes narrowed. 

"This is bad, Krism. This is really fucking bad." 

"I know, Minxie... You've said that like fifteen times..."

"Just... God, You don't think Adam... C-Could've done something... something like that?" Krism's face scrunched up just slightly, her eyes dimmed.

"I don't know Adam very well... I wouldn't know." Minx shot a look of sadness at the other woman, her breaths quick, a sign that she was about to cry.

"J-Just the thought that someone, _anyone_ would do that to Steven, I just... Chilled... Chilled looked so broken, I-I-" She broke off and let out a strangled sob. Krism, biting her tongue to avoid saying anything rude, embraced Minx tightly, silently.

* * *

Max finally found both himself and a masked, nervous Ryan at PAX. Max wasn't holding hands with Ryan, but it felt odd to not do so. His hand felt almost empty, strange. The two of them made their way to a panel they had wanted to see, and sat down, near the middle. They were a bit early, so they made small talk as they sat, waiting for others to filter in. After a solid fifteen minutes, two before the panel was due to begin, the room was packed. The people on the elevated stage decided to start a bit early due to a rise in expected attendance, but Max couldn't focus. He was practically itching for physical contact. Smirking lightly, his hand found it's way to Ryan's knee, who looked over at the taller man, his mask not showing his eyes, but his mouth visibly trembling, as Max had noticed was per norm with the shorter man. His hand moved to the inside of his leg, before agonizingly slowly trailing up, closer to Ryan's thigh. Ryan started trembling, his blush just visible under his mask. Max's hand paused just before it got to the other's already starting to harden erection, Ryan's face now completely red as he looks away.

"Something wrong?", Max asks, starting to slowly rub the inside of Ryan's thigh, smiling as if nothing was wrong. When Max started to lightly scratch, he was finally met with a bigger reaction. Ryan had to bite his own lip, nearly causing it to bleed, just to hold back a sinful noise.

"Well, dear? Are you alright?", he continued, his fingernails pressing in a bit harder. Ryan was now clearly starting to sweat, sporting a full hard on. Ryan's hazel eyes were wide behind the mask, and he let out a long, hot breath, licking his lip to make sure it wasn't bleeding. Max's hand brushed up against Ryan's erection just slightly, and Ryan let out a soft whine, unprepared. He felt so exposed, out in public like this. He felt eyes on him, but wasn't entirely sure if he was just imagining it. He finally spoke, unable to take it anymore.

"M-Max..."

"Yes, Ohmie?"

"C-Can we... go for a few minutes?" Max's eyes sparkled at that, his smirk shifting into a more friendly grin.

"It would be my pleasure.", he said, before standing up, reaching his hand out to help Ryan up. Ryan accepted it, and they shuffled out of the room. Ryan felt people's eyes on him and he hurried out. As soon as they were out of the room, Max started leading Ryan somewhere by the hand.

"Wh-Where are we going?", Ryan whispered, confused. Max didn't respond, pulling him to the entrance of the building and walking out. They strolled through the parking lot, hand in hand, and Ryan felt his stomach flip as they got in the car but didn't start it. Max just shut and locked the doors and stared at Ryan, sighing.

"This thing we have has only been going on for two days, my idiot crush only a month, and I... god. You're just so fucking pretty, Ryan." As Max said the last few words, one of his hands trailed to the other's face, cupping their cheek. Ryan's lips quivered and Max's hand moved around to the back of Ryan's head, grabbing a fistful of his hair before smashing their lips together. After a few endless seconds, they broke apart, panting, and Ryan moved to sit on Max's lap, facing him. Max planted soft kisses all over Ryan's neck, face, and even arms and hands, before pulling away.

"Ryan, I love you, alright? I'm not... good at taking things slow in relationships, but I love you. I just... I just wanted you to know." Ryan felt his heart swell with emotion.

"M-Max, er... I... I really... I think I love you too, and I wouldn't m-mind... um... d-da-"

"Dating...?"

"...Uh, yeah."

"I wouldn't either."

"S-So... are you my boyfriend now?"

"Of course, dear. If that is what you want. I love you."


	21. Take Two

The Anthony's had an odd past. Being both named Anthony, they were usually just called by their more simple YouTube nicknames while around their friends, but around each other, while alone, it got more interesting. Chilled had taken to calling GaLm 'you', while GaLm had adopted the habit of referring to Chilled simply as 'guy'. John was usually oblivious around the other two. For this reason, many people considered him less intelligent, but they were quite wrong. John was very smart, perhaps the smartest of the group, but he had difficulty putting his thoughts into words. When he zoned out, appearing stupid, he was simply thinking about other things that only he understood. Music was very important to him. He believed in the healing power of it, not in a magic way, but in a scientific way. He thought that it could destress and took a bit of time out of every day just to listen to something. The Anthony's were talking, and John was thinking. 

"We don't need to tell him, as long as it was a one time thing. This whole thing is... God, if you love Steven, why did you let it happen?"

"Because Adam... I can't control myself around him! It's like he has some kind of power over me and it's... weird."

"Jesus christ, guy, get it together. This is so immature. I get it was forced on you, but you didn't even fucking try to resist by the sound of it!"

"It's different when you're in the situation yourself, alright? Don't fucking act like you know what you'd do, because you don't until it happens. I'm already going through a lot and I don't need you to fucking yell at me!"

"Oh, like  _you're_ going through a lot? What about Steven if he finds out? Do you even car-"

"YES! I... I-I care a whole fucking lot... Just please, try to understand...?"

"I'll... try. Still, I think it was very wrong of you, but you were the victim, so I have no choice but to side with you. I won't tell Steven as long as you swear this won't happen again."

"I swear. Holy fucking  _shit_ I swear."

"Alright, I guess that's... that's good enough. Sorry for... for yelling at you."

"Gah, I-I'm sorry too..." Both men stared at each other for a few minutes before Chilled cracked a smile.

"C'mon, this is too gay, even for us." GaLm smiled, and chuckled, walking away to find John. Chilled stayed in the living room, and pulled out his phone to text Steven. His own dark brown eyes, wide as usual, were calm, finally wound down from the fast paced drama of PAX. Fingers moving rapidly, his face curled into a warm look of happiness as Steven quickly responded.

You: heyy bae ill visit you early tomorrow morning okay? cant wait to see you!

Zeeee<3: Will you bring me icecream this time?

You: i guesssss fine

Zeeee<3: Yay love ya! Youre the best!

You: i know ;)

Zeeee<3: So seeya!

You: i guess

You: sorry i just like talking to you

Zeeee<3: Er yeah I know but Im not good at talking when it isnt in person

Zeeee<3: Anyways Ill see you tomorrow!!!

You: mhm!

Anthony sighed, leaning back. He was still a bit worried about Steven maybe finding out, but he digressed, telling himself it could never happen.

* * *

Adam, Scott, and Shaun made their way to a car they all planned to share for the evening.

"So, what do you guys think?" Shaun asked the other two men.

"It was great, I had loads of fun hanging out with everyone." Scott replied.

"As did I," Adam said, "it was certainly something."

Shaun looked at Adam and studied him silently. He and Scott shared a glance before Shaun looked ahead.

"Well, you guys wanna go get some... ice cream?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah!" Adam and Scott replied in unison. The two men looked at each other and laughed lightly, causing Shaun to smile in amusement to himself. Getting in the car was easy for Scott, but getting out was difficult. The bustle outside of the ice cream shop shouldn't have bothered him, but eyes on his hands felt like burning accusations. Rushing in ahead of the other two, his excuse being something about the bathroom, he ran to wash his hands. Sick to his stomach, he was a pathetic parody of Macbeth. The images in his head of blood that wouldn't wash away were poisoning his mood. He could tell Shaun, the other sinner, but he was dealing with his own guilt. Scott knew Shaun had done many bad things, but Scott had always considered himself clean. He had said some horrific things, but never done much against his own moral code. It was strange, the way Shaun looked at him when he came into the otherwise empty bathroom to check on him.

"You'll rub your skin raw.", he said simply, his eyes mysterious and dark, as usual. Adam was alone, and, noticing such, the two older men exited the bathroom, hiding their guilty looks and words in the trash with the damp paper towels. Adam was waiting, ever patient, at a booth. He shivered, remembering a restaurant from a day or two ago. Time was unimportant to him then as he sat, eyes lighter by the minute as the men returned. Scott first, Shaun second, neither one talkative, letting Adam fill the emptiness like a glass, pouring in his words that detailed what ice cream he wanted. Scott wished for a time when he could worry about that above all things, but Shaun did not. It took balance, delicate balance, to preserve such innocence. Adam was, to Scott and Shaun, innocent in the ways that mattered most.

"So, all in all, I'm getting a banana split, but with chocolate ice cream, okay?" Scott, brought back to the present, forced a smile.

"Of course, Adam. Anything for our precious child~." The last part was said in a joking manor, but Adam blushed, embarrassed at the affection the two men always showed him. Shaun wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about how badly he wanted to wash his hands, itching to remove the sins from them, despite not believing in sin. He didn't want the slick feeling, similar to that in you mouth after eating whipped cream, coating his hands. Adam knew something was off, but said nothing, trying to focus on the moment, the picturesque scene.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll hopefully update by the end of the week. Also, I'll maybe add a smut scene to this chapter, I'll see how I feel about it. Love ya~! Comment and leave kudos if you'd like, it gives me motivation to write more!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Unfinished, will be more later, it has just been a busy week*

Ryan's eyes lit up under the mask, his bright red face quite clear. His lips stretched into a smile. Max returned with a smile of similar caliber, kissing Ryan's forehead. Ryan smiled a bit wider. Max wrapped his arms around Ryan, gently kissing his chin. Ryan progressively blushed more and more furiously until he was beet red from the onslaught of kisses he'd received in that time. Max smirked at some point and moved his mouth to the left side of Ryan's neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin softly. This caused Ryan to bite his bottom lip and tilt his head back and to the right to allow Max more room to work with. Max worked his way up and down Ryan's neck, nibbling especially more every so often while making sure it was unpredictable when he'd do it. Ryan's face was a very bright red color the entire time. Max pulled away after a while and looked up at Ryan with a smirk, causing the other man to look away and bite his lip harder. Max kissed the navel of his neck, and kissed his way up to Ryan's face, each kiss being about two inches apart. He reached the face and kissed along his jaw, stopping just below Ryan's mouth and nibbling on his chin softly. Ryan's eyes drifted downwards to Max, who moved his lips just beside the other's. Ryan slowly released his lip from his teeth, prepared for a kiss. Max simply kissed over to his cheek, then to his ear. Ryan whined sinfully, and Max paused, his own dark eyes narrowing.

"Don't. Don't do things like that." Slightly concerned, Ryan tilted his head.

"Wh-Why not?"

"Because it makes me want to fuck you into a wall so hard that you can't walk for a week, dear." Ryan's hazel eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat, giving Max the opportunity to pull off his mask. Ryan looked about to cry from embarrassment and Max, feeling a slight pang of guilt, pressed their lips together softly, humming into the kiss. Ryan couldn't help but grind his hips, his small noises here and there driving Max crazy.


End file.
